The Pamphlet
by tigertales
Summary: A Tigertales style look at the marriage law challenge issued a few years back. Now rated "M".
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I had an idea in response to all the marriage challenge fics that are floating around out there. Soooo... Here is my version._

**THE PAMPHLET**

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning**

Two large groups of people sat in the cavernous, echoing chamber located deep within the bowels of the Ministry of Magic. The room, ages old, had been the center of endless magical debates over the centuries. It had born witness to wizarding law being made, law that had changed the lives of countless magical folk.

It was a law that was being made at this very moment that caused the large room to tremble with the multitude of sounds. Voices raised in anger, in supplication, in defeat. Voices raised in dread and fear as the results of the great battle were laid bare before them.

Devastating results for the wizarding world as a whole.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood in the center of the great maelstrom of emotion. The tall, dignified man's burning gaze fell upon each and every face gathered. His deep voice rose above the chatter.

"You have the results before you. The last battle left our population teetering dangerously on the non-viability level. We do not have enough citizens to continue to flourish. Our civilization, our very survival is threatened. We must repopulate our numbers."

The red and black clad members of the Wizengamot knew he was right. Their very existence was threatened and drastic measures were called for.

The deep voice of the Minister of Magic continued, "I want to take a vote. All in favour of the marriage law raise your hands."

Every single hand in the room rose as one.

Taking a gavel in his large beefy hand, Kingsley slammed it down on his podium with a resounding crack.

"The motion is carried. The Wizarding Marriage & Repopulation Proposal is now law."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe this shit?"<p>

"Ginevra Weasley!"

"Sorry mum."

The young red head was holding the Daily Prophet in her hands. Shaking the paper she looked around the large kitchen table of the burrow.

Seated around the scarred, ancient oak table were Arthur and Molly along with their family and extended family. Bill and Fleur, Charlie, George and Ron. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were also present. The latter was home from university for the summer holidays.

"What does it say Gin?" Harry inquired adjusting his glasses.

The young red head snorted and replied, "The marriage law has been passed."

"What?"

Ginny turned her head to address her best friend. Staring into the chocolate eyes of Hermione Granger, she said, "The report says that the population of the wizarding folk in Great Britain has dropped below the viability level."

"What's a viability level?" Ron spoke up. His blue eyes wide. He had stopped stuffing his face with Molly's delicious breakfast sausage and was looking at his sister with undisguised curiosity. The great battle has left its mark on everyone gathered. Ron Weasley had become more thoughtful and capable of putting his food down before speaking..

Hermione frowned as she replied to his question, "It means that the population can no longer sustain itself because there aren't enough of us left." Hermione had come out of the war with a harder edge. She was still the brightest witch of the age, but she had become a bit more jaded with her regard for her fellow witches and wizards.

She was still the same old Hermione, just a bit more suspicious. Every time she happened to glance at the scar on her forearm, she was once again reminded of the sorry nature of people in general.

Harry Potter's green eyes widened, "What's going to happen?" The young man had come out of the war with a great sense of relief... and a wee bit clingy. He'd latched onto Ginny and wasn't about to let go. Even if it did tend to smother the feisty red head.

Frowning, Ginny stared at the paper, "It already has. They passed the law. We now have thirty days to get married or the ministry will start doing the matching."

Molly grasped her husband's hand, "How will they do the matching?"

"With the sorting hat."

* * *

><p>"Who are they bloody kidding?" Rolanda Hooch snorted as she took a large swig of her breakfast tea. She was staring at the headlines in The Daily Prophet.<p>

Filius Flitwick looked over at the stewing flying teacher, "What's got you so riled up?" His squeaky voice causing the slightly hung over Hooch to wince.

"The Wizengamot passed that stupid marriage law!"

The diminutive charms professor cocked his head, "Why get upset? You're already married." He was referring to Hooch's wife of ten years, the lovely Henrietta Proudfoot. Or as Rolanda referred to her... Henny.

Shaking her head, the yellow eyed witch replied, "I wasn't referring to myself. In case you haven't noticed, there are several professors here who are still single."

It was at that moment that one of the more prominent and very single professors chose that moment to enter the staff lounge.

With all the grace of her animagus self, Minerva McGonagall quietly entered the large room to find a number of her professors staring at her. Glancing down at herself, she asked, "Whut? Something showing?"

Grinning, Hooch replied, "Yeah... your marital status."

Mystified, the Headmistress stared at her friend, "Whut?"

Tossing the paper across the table, Hooch answered, "Read on my friend. Read on." Knowing her friend as she did, Rolanda Hooch wisely stood and moved to vacate the room. Nudging Filius and Pomona, she motioned for them to leave as well.

It was a good thing too.

Moments after they'd closed the door, it burst open and angry flames of green and gold flickered and flamed in their wake. This was followed by an unearthly roar and a string of gaelic curse words.

The Headmistress of Hogwarts was not amused.

* * *

><p>And so it came to pass that within the prescribed thirty days a mad mass of marriage mongers stormed the Ministry of Magic's Bureau of Marriage Licensing and Ceremonies.<p>

Extra clerical staff had been added to accommodate the larger than normal crowd.

"Larger than normal crowd he says! It'll just be for a little while he says!" Percy Weasley grumbled as he gulped down another Red Centaur energy drink.

Another clerk glanced over at the disgruntled red head, "Shut it Percy! We have work to do." She eyed the empty Red Centaur can that he tossed in the bin, adding, "And stop drinking that crap! It'll make your knobblies shrink!"

Blue eyes widened as a hand crept down to cradle his precious family jewels. Seeing that they felt the same size, he sighed in relief and stepped back to his counter, "Next please!"

A lovely red blonde witch stepped to his window. Large hazel eyes blinked in surprise, "Perc? What are you doing here?"

Penelope Clearwater was still as lovely as ever. Same shoulder length hair, same cute button nose, same smile. The only thing different was the skinny wizard standing by her side.

Percy frowned at the man who had the nerve to pursue his Penny.

**HIS PENNY!**

"Never mind what I'm doing here, what are you doing with Stan Shunpike of all people?" The Weasley man was incensed.

Huffing her indignation, Penny replied, "You never called, you never owled me. What was I supposed to think?

"I did too!"

"Did not!"

Shunpike wiped his nose on his sleeve and muttered, "Look red, me and Penns here are getting hitched so bugger off and get the papers!" He wrapped his arm around the young witch possessively.

"Unhand that woman you piss-ant! She is my witch!" Percy screamed as he jumped up on the counter.

The other clerks in the office stared at the short, red haired man. Yes, Percy Weasley had finally gone mad... or grown a pair.

Drawing his wand, Percy glared down at Shunpike, "I shall here-by fight for her hand you villainous ruffian!"

Stan Shunpike might've been a little slow on the uptake, but he knew when to play his cards and when to fold. Or in this case run screaming for the door.

Penelope Clearwater stood in front of Percy's counter with her mouth hanging open. Her former beau stood above her looking like an enraged pixie but... cute.

"Ohhhh Percy!"

Crystal blue eyes fastened on widened hazel, "Penelope Clearwater! You are my witch and I love you! Marry me please?"

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yes!"

Standing in the queue, Harry Potter stared at Ginny Weasley, "Wow. Some family I'm marrying in to."

Blue eyes twinkled as the young woman replied, "You have no idea."

Behind them, Lavender Brown batted her eyelashes at Ron Weasley, "Oh Won-Won I had no idea the Weasley men were so... passionate!"

* * *

><p>In the following days, several hundred couples were hastily wed. That did not mean that there wasn't plenty of eligible wizards and witches remaining...<p>

Kingsley Shacklebolt timidly knocked on the great oak doors that led to the office of the Head of Hogwarts. He broke out in goosebumps upon hearing the Headmistress' command.

"Enter!"

Pulling as much dignity as he could into himself, the Minister of Magic entered the office of one Minerva McGonagall.

Hearing the door open, the fierce witch lowered her quill to the desk and fastened her emerald gaze on her visitor. Seeing who it was, she screeched, "You!"

The large, dark skinned man jumped.

"You dare to come here? After what you did?"

Dark brown eyes widened innocently, "What did I do?"

Emerald eyes narrowed to slits, "You are responsible for this God forsaken law!"

Putting on his best puppy dog face, he pleaded, "Minerva... you know how it is."

"Don't Minerva me you over grown Gob-shite!"

Several quills leapt from the desk and soared through the air on a direct course for the Minister of Magic's forehead.

"Ow! Ow! Dammit Minerva! Ow!"

Reaching into the inner pocket of his robe, he pulled out the viability study that the department of mysteries had conducted the previous year. Along with that was another independent study conducted by Merlin University. Both reports had reached the same dire conclusion and thus precipitated the new law.

Levitating the parchments to Minerva's desk he whimpered, "Read it for yourself. I had to do something!" He winced as he plucked a quill from between his frightened brown eyes.

Snorting, McGonagall sat down and picked up the documents. Her emerald eyes widened as she perused the results of both studies.

"Is this true?"

Nodding the large dark skinned man dabbed the blood and ink from his forehead, "We had to do something. The marriage law was the best we could come up with."

Minerva shook her head, "Could you not have made the parameters from the ages of seventeen to say seventy-six maybe?"

Shaking his head, the tall wizard replied, "That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're seventy-seven does it?

Her only reply was a low growl.

Dark eyes twinkled a bit as Kingsley replied, "Sorry Min, but the age range of seventeen to one hundred seventeen still stands."

Another growl.

"Come on Min! It'll be ok."

He took a step closer to her desk and added, "There was a reason I came here by the way."

A quizzical eyebrow quirked and in a derisive tone, she replied, "Oh?"

Nodding, the big man replied, "I find myself in the same predicament as yourself. I need to find a wife. I asked Hermione Granger and she flat out refused."

Minerva grinned, "Good for her."

Kingsley scratched his head, "Yes well it looks like she's going to be one of the ones who gets matched by the hat." He pointed up to the shelf where the sorting hat was sitting, listening.

"And a good match she will be!" It chimed in with a cackle.

Ignoring the smart alecky piece of ancient haberdashery, Kingsley plunged on, "Well seeing as she is one of the two most powerful witches in Britain, I thought I'd ask her."

Minerva cocked her head, "Who is the other witch?"

Grinning, he answered, "You are."

The older witch immediately saw where the conversation was headed, "Oh hell no Kingsley Shacklebolt! Bugger off! I'll take my chances with the sorting hat."

As the Minister of Magic fled in fear, a certain smart alecky piece of head gear began to plot.

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! What an amazing response. You guys are awesome! Thank you so much.**

**THE PAMPHLET**

**Chapter Two**

**Sorting It Out**

It was two weeks after the thirty day deadline had expired when a rather elegant jet black eagle owl soared over the countryside. It's destination...

The Burrow.

The home of the Weasley clan was the current location of the person addressed on one of the parchments Digby had clenched in his massive talons. Spotting a perch outside what must be the kitchen window, the majestic owl gracefully swooped down spreading out his beautiful wings to their full span. Seeing the approaching bird, Errol promptly let out a horrified screech and flew to a nearby tree.

At his age, he figured that discretion was the better part of valour. An imposing bird such as the one fast approaching would be given plenty of space. Better that than be torn to shreds by the evil looking creature. Besides, he knew Mistress Molly could never replace him.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall at Hogwarts was buzzing with hundreds of conversations. The majority of which were centered on the uproar caused by the marriage law. The seventh years were particularly upset due to the fact that each and every one of them would be married within one month of graduation.<p>

The ministry had graciously granted them that little bit of leeway.

A rather nasty growl from the Headmistress hadn't hurt either.

Minerva McGonagall surveyed the students as a whole; a sad expression watering her deep emerald eyes. These young people were the future of the wizarding world. Their deeds would shape history to come. How many of them would not be able to reach their full potential due to the fact that the ministry was forcing them to breed like cattle? How many futures would be changed forever?

Filius Flitwick had been paying rather close attention to the Headmistress of late. Actually the entire faculty had been paying close attention as Minerva was the one who would be the greatest affected of the staff. The rest of the professors had already been paired...

He and Pomona had been married for years. Rolanda had Henny and were currently trying to decide just who was going to get pregnant. Poppy and her husband had begun taking fertility potions in addition to hoping that the new Viagra Potion would help him along. Hagrid had proposed to Olympe Maxmine. Her only stipulation was that she was NOT going to live in his hut. Their wedding was scheduled for the weekend.

Aurora Sinistra had accepted Amos Diggory. The wizard had lost his wife a year after loosing his only son to Voldemort. Flitwick smiled as he thought that the gentle and kind Astronomy Professor would be perfect for the still grieving Diggory. The only member of the staff not matched was Minerva.

They cared for the fierce witch with a loyalty that ran deep. Perhaps deeper than that of Dumbledore as the majority of the staff had not forgiven the old schemer for manipulating Harry Potter and by extension them, prior to the events that led to the great battle.

"Minerva?"

Filius turned his head to face Rolanda Hooch as she addressed the Headmistress.

McGonagall focussed her penetrating gaze on the flying instructor, "Yes?"

"It'll be alright you know."

A quizzical eyebrow rose, "Indeed? And just how will it be alright?"

Taking a deep breath, Hooch replied, "The sorting hat knows you perhaps best of all. It will not place you with a wizard who isn't compatible."

A sardonic snort erupted from the Headmistress as she replied, "It will not place me with a wizard at all!" With that, she placed her napkin on her empty plate and gracefully rose from her seat. Staring out at the students, she added, "If you will excuse me, I must fetch said hat and floo to the ministry for a meeting with Kingsley." The ministers name was said with a touch of venom lacing her speech.

Watching the powerful witch elegantly glide to the staff exit, Hooch leaned over to Flitwick, "Whut does that mean?"

Filius sighed, "Due to an injury she suffered at the hands of Grindlewald, she is unable to bear children. Half of her potential mates would be eliminated because of that." The small professor stared into the yellow eyes of Rolanda Hooch as the realization of his statement hit home.

Rolanda's mouth fell open as Flitwick's words became clear, Shaking her head in consternation, she whispered "Oh Merlin..."

Minerva McGonagall had to be paired with a witch.

Gasping, Hooch blurted out, "But she's straight!"

Nodding Flitwick replied, "Indeed."

* * *

><p>Digby ruffled his shiny feathers and let out a soft hoot as he spied the Mistress of the Burrow.<p>

Molly smiled as she noticed the great owl waiting, "Well now, who do we have here?" She waved her wand at the window and watched as the enormous bird carefully flew inside and landed on the kitchen table. The large creature stuck out it's leg showing her the parchment he'd brought.

"Well alright then." She said as she carefully untied the message. Reaching for the warming platter that held the beginnings of the breakfast she was working on, she plucked a sausage from the pile and gently offered it to the owl.

Digby carefully speared it from her hand with his razor sharp beak and let out a greatful hoot as he promptly gulped the meat down. Giving a small bow, the owl then promptly flew out of the window and set off for the ministry. His job was done.

"Such a nice owl." Molly muttered as she stepped back to the stove.

A disgruntled hoot sounded from the still open window as Errol settled back on his perch. Smiling, Molly plucked another sausage from the platter and said, "No owl could replace you my sweet bird."

Mollified, Errol took the offered sausage and gulped it down. With a soft hoot, he then proceeded to preen his feathers.

* * *

><p>Minerva stared up at the shelf that held her future. Quite literally actually as that particular shelf was the home of Hogwarts sorting hat. Although the ancient article had no eyes, the older witch couldn't help but think it was staring back at her.<p>

"You know I cannot bear children do you not?" Her question was directed at the hat. It didn't utter a word but the portraits that decorated her office certainly did.

"So that's why you never married?"

"You can't have children?"

"Oh Tabby, just because you cannot conceive does not mean you cannot become a parent."

That last statement was made by her late dear friend Albus. A single tear trickled down a high boned cheek as the Headmistress took a deep, shuddering breath.

Without uttering a word, Minerva reached up and pulled the hat off of the shelf and placed on her own head. Almost immediately the hat began to speak...

"You carry a heavy sorrow within you my dear but fear not. Sorrow will soon turn to great joy for I know exactly who you belong with. I shall not say it now, oh no that would not be fair. To you or the young lady in question."

Minerva growled, "In case you did not realize, I am NOT A LESBIAN!"

The hat chuckled, "I did not say that you were. However, you have a piece missing from your soul and this young woman possesses it. Without her, you shall go on feeling empty and alone for the rest of your days. No you are not a lesbian per se, but you will mate with this woman and produce a child. You must."

Troubled, Minerva walked to the window and gazed out at the Black Lake. The hat, still perched on her head asked, "Tell me what burdens your heart."

A shaking hand wiped away another tear as the great witch felt her shoulders sag, "How can you be so sure that my true mate is a woman? I have never even looked at another woman let alone considered one for my wife."

Another soft chuckle erupted from the hat, "I am not speaking of just any woman. I am speaking of your soulmate. Your one true love. This woman will complete you Minerva McGonagall. You only have to let her."

* * *

><p>"Arthur! Hermione! Come down here!" Molly bellowed in her best mum voice.<p>

A thunder of footsteps could be heard bumbling down the many stairs of the burrow. Apparently more than just the two people Molly had summoned were coming. The entire group, which included every living soul in the burrow including Crookshanks, stumbled into the kitchen.

"What is it dear?" Arthur queried as he untangled himself from the group.

Molly was standing at the sink holding two pieces of parchment. With shaking hands, she raised the first piece and recited, "Dear Arthur and Molly Weasley. Due to the prolific nature of your marriage and the amazing courage and fortitude of your offspring, you are hereby commanded to produce more."

"Whut?" Arthur was dumbfounded.

Molly nodded, "There's more. It says here that partners that have already produced children and are still within the prescribed age limit are required to produce a child within a year of receiving this letter. As an added bonus they are offering a stipend of one hundred galleons per month for each additional child produced after the required first one up till that child reaches the age of seventeen."

Steam could be seen puffing out of Molly Weasley's nostrils as she screeched, "I've birthed seven children and never got a single knut let alone a galleon and now they want to pay me to reproduce?" She angrily tapped her foot as she added, "You wait till I get my wand on Kingsley Shacklebolt!"

Arthur stood in the middle of the kitchen, his mouth open. A sound was coming from his throat. Sort of a cross between a hiss and a sob. Like someone had just let out all the air in his body.

George moved over to his father. Patting him on the back he whispered, "Alright then?"

Arthur's mouth moved but no words came out.

Shaking his head, George asked, "What's in the other parchment?"

Molly glanced down at the other envelope, "Oh, this one is for Hermione." She searched the crowd for the lovely young student. Seeing chocolate eyes gazing at her in trepidation, she sighed and said, "Your sorting day is this Saturday. You are to report to the Wizengamot Chamber at nine a.m. sharp."

"Shit."

* * *

><p>That Saturday at precisely nine in the morning, the imposing wrought iron doors of the Wizengamot Chamber opened to allow the first one hundred people summoned for the sorting. For many of them, this meant it was just a preliminary meeting with the hat. It would be folly to assume that the hat would find you a mate the first time around. Many people were anticipating a return invitation.<p>

Hermione Granger gazed around the immense chamber with a combination of resentment and awe. Yes this is where centuries of wizarding law had been made but this was also the place where the marriage law had been enacted. She felt a huge amount of annoyance bubbling up in her stomach over this whole affair.

As she moved to find a place, she spied many familiar faces in the room. One face she desperately hoped to avoid.

Cormac McClaggen eyed the dark eyed witch with a certain greedy gleam in his eye. He had wanted Granger for years. Now he finally had a chance to have her!

Minerva McGonagall entered the room hoping to blend in. She'd left her trademark hat at the school and was clad in navy blue robes instead of her traditional green. Quietly, she found a seat near the door. Secretly she was hoping to be able to make a break for it should she be matched with someone unsuitable.

Draco Malfoy entered the chamber with a snarky expression on his aristocratic face. A single eyebrow rose as he scanned the room for familiar faces. He smirked when he saw Granger. Moving to a spot high up, he continued to seek out familiar faces. A lovely blonde witch caught his eye. Grey eyes took careful inventory of the slim yet curvaceous build, the small hands, the lovely face...

_Wait!_

_That's Luna Lovegood!_

Rolling his eyes, he sat back with a snort.

The tall, muscular form of Kingsley Shacklebolt made his way to the podium set up on a small platform. Raising his hand, the dark skinned man waited as the crowd quieted itself.

"Today is the first session of sorting. For some of you this will be the first of many sessions. For others, you will leave here today with your partner." His deep brown eyes fell on the regal features of McGonagall. The emerald eyed witch shot him a withering glare. It would be a long time before the Headmistress deigned to speak to him again.

Sighing, he continued, "As your name is called, please come up and allow the hat a chance to assess you."

One by one people were called to the floor and the sorting hat was placed upon their heads. When it came time for Cormac McClaggen to have a turn, he sat still as Kingsley placed the hat on his head. As the Minister walked away, the young man whispered, "If you don't mind, I should like Hermione Granger as my wife."

The answering laughter that erupted from the hat echoed throughout the chamber, "Surely you don't think yourself worthy of such a witch do you boy?"

Cormac's face flushed beet red.

Snickering, the hat continued, "You need a witch who has simple tastes yet isn't afraid to knock you down a peg or two." There was a pause, then the hat exclaimed, "I know! Millicent Bulstrode!"

Cormac McClaggen had to be carried out of the chamber as he had fainted. Young Bulstrode trotted beside her soon-to-be husband's gurney as he was levitated from the room.

Hermione's relieved laughter bounced around the room like one of George Weasley's fireworks. She spied Malfoy looking her way and sent a shrug in his direction.

The sorting hat bellowed, "Luna Lovegood."

The crowd watched as the willowy blonde skipped to the podium. As the hat was placed upon her blonde head, she whispered, "I hope you don't have any cootiliums or narglets. Especially after being on Cormac's head."

A snort could be heard from the hat as it replied, "I'll have you know madam I am infestation free thank you very much." There was an offended tone in it's voice.

Luna smiled dreamily, "Oh I don't mean to hurt your feelings but you can never be too sure about these kinds of things. Especially about narglets. They get everywhere. Daddy once got them in his underpants. He couldn't sit for a month." She let out a giggle.

If the hat could raise an eyebrow, it would've. "Indeed. Now young lady are you ready?"

"Oh yes Mr. Hat."

Sighing, the hat screeched, "Draco Malfoy!"

"WHUT?"

All eyes fell upon the tall, slim platinum haired wizard as he stood and stared down from his place at the top-most row in the chamber.

Luna removed the hat and placed it back on the podium. Holding her hand out, she stated, "Come dear."

Tittering could be heard as young Malfoy slowly made his way down to the podium and his new wife. Those nearest him could swear his bottom lip was quivering.

When it came Hermione's turn, she pulled on her Gryffindor face and wrapped her courage around herself like a cloak. Proudly she marched to the podium giving Kingsley the "fish-eye" as she passed.

"You'd think I had narglets from the look you just gave me." He bitched as he placed the hat on her head.

The hat sat upon the wild mane of the Granger witch for a long moment. When he finally spoke it was to her alone, "You are a remarkable witch. Powerful, intelligent, magnificent. What kind of person are you looking for?"

Hermione was surprised that the hat was asking, but was grateful. "Well I guess I want a wizard who I can have a conversation with. Someone who enjoys the same things I do... um a man whom I can grow old with I suppose."

She heard a soft chuckle as the hat asked, "What if that person were a witch and not a wizard? How would you feel?"

Hermione was taken aback by the question, "Um well... I've never really found myself attracted to witches but that's not saying if the right one came along I wouldn't give it a go. My generation seems to be a bit more open minded about such things."

The hat sounded joyful as it replied, "Well my dear, I think the right one has arrived. Your mate is indeed a witch." There was a pause, then the hat bellowed, "Minerva McGonagall!"

A wave of stillness swept over the room. Witches and wizards sat agape and wide eyed at the revelation. After a moment of complete silence, the only sound was the clack of an ebony wand as it slipped from numb fingers.

Shocked emerald met surprised chocolate as both witches froze as if suddenly stupified.

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for all your kind words. I want you all to know that I make it a point to try and reply to all of your reviews and pm's in a timely manner. As to those of you who have reviewed but disabled the ability to be contacted, all I can say is thank you for being kind enough to drop me a line.**

**THE PAMPHLET**

**Chapter 3**

**The Packet**

The Wizengamot Chamber was as silent as the day it held its first meeting. As silent as when that first awestruck wizard stepped into the chamber and gazed about in absolute wonder. The room held a magical resonance that left a tingle upon one's skin.

Not even the sound of breathing could be heard as a room full of eyes watched in fascination as Hermione Granger slowly placed the sorting hat back on the podium and turned to face her new... wife?

There was a quiet resolve clearly shining in chocolate eyes. Orbs that seemed so ancient and knowing for one so young. Darkened pools that spoke of honour and integrity.

Of duty.

Across the chamber another pair of eyes also told a story.

Emerald orbs blazed at the injustice of this whole ordeal. Injustice that would take a witch as young as Hermione Granger and pair her with an old has-been such as herself.

As the young woman began to slowly walk in her direction, Minerva could see the determination and courage reflected in the deep dark eyes of Miss Granger. In the set of her shoulders and in the way she held her head high.

A tiny voice whispered in McGonagall's ear, "You could have done much worse you know." Feeling the tingle of magic dancing upon her skin, she rubbed her hands together. A kind of flutter in her stomach caused a slight gasp as Hermione finally stopped in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Hello... Professor."<p>

Minerva glanced around, seeing the crowds continued interest. Clearing her throat uncomfortably, she whispered, "I suppose... considering the circumstances..." She again cleared her throat and added, "Perhaps you should address me by given name and not my title."

The side of Hermione's mouth quirked up in a tiny smirk, "Minerva then..." The young witch held out her hand and with a nod of her head in the direction that Cormac had been carried, asked, "Shall we?"

Slowly the elder witch reached out and grasped the smaller hand in her own. She was amazed at the strength in that small hand as Hermione pulled her to her feet. Shorter, elegant fingers feeling ever so soft wrapped around her palm with confidence.

Emboldened by the young witch's actions, Minerva stood. Towering over the smaller woman, she silently gazed at Hermione for a moment. Feeling a tiny tug from her new wife, the Headmistress never let go of the small hand in her own as the couple exited the chamber.

* * *

><p>"The Bureau of Licensing and Ceremonies." Hermione recited as she read the sign next to a rather non-descript door just down the hall from the Wizengamot Chambers.<p>

Turning the knob, both witches were startled to see Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy standing together just behind a desk where Cormac McClaggen was seated. Millicent Bulstrode had transfigured a pencil into a fan and was gently waving it over her soon-to-be husband in an effort to calm him down.

Grinning, Hermione hissed, "Never figured you to be such a big girls blouse Cormac."

A snort and a snicker erupted from Draco and Luna.

The young man turned his head, blue eyes widening as he saw just whom Hermione had been paired with.

"Didn't know you were into witches Granger."

Rather than allow a stressful and tense situation to become even more so, the young woman merely raised an eyebrow and replied, "Only the best for me."

She didn't see the surprised expression wash over the Headmistresses features.

Luna and Draco did however.

"Good one Granger. You got the best."

Blushing, McGonagall looked down at her hand as she felt a gentle squeeze.

At that moment a clerk appeared and addressed the two witches, "Please follow me."

* * *

><p>Moments later, Minerva and Hermione found themselves ensconced in a tiny windowless office. Suspicious, Hermione's dark eyes narrowed, "Why do we have to come in here? Is there a problem?"<p>

Davis Attatuck looked up from the parchments he'd been nervously shuffling. Sitting before him were two of the most powerful witches in Britain. Two women placed into a difficult situation. A situation that the balding, middle aged wizard was required to assist them with.

How he, a straight, married wizard with three children was supposed to assist the very straight Headmistress and the equally straight brains of the golden trio to become a couple was beyond his realm of conscious thought. He figured he'd just wing it.

He set the neat stack of parchments down and clasped his hands together, "The minister thought you would be more comfortable here in private rather than being paraded around for others to stare at."

Raising an eyebrow, Minerva replied, "Good of him." She was rather quite peeved with Kingsley.

Scratching his nose, Attatuck said, "Yes well... The minister is not a very popular person these days. Took him at least a half a dozen tries to find himself a wife."

Hermione snorted, "Who'd he get in the end?"

"Andromeda Tonks."

The young witch let out a guffaw at the thought of their offspring. The picture of a dark skinned child with dayglow orange hair popped into her head. A child with all the mischievousness of Nymphadora. A child morphing into all sorts of magical creatures all the while running naked down the corridors of the ministry with Kingsley chasing after it.

Hermione laughed out loud for the first time in weeks. She saw the look Minerva was giving her and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

The marriage clerk waited for Hermione to settle down, then continued, "I don't believe I have to explain why this process has happened do I?"

Both witches shook their heads. They knew why the law had been passed.

Nodding, the man went on, "The sorting hat was employed in this endeavour because it is completely impartial and never wrong." His dark eyes narrowed as he added, "If it put you two together, then that is how it was meant to be."

The room was still and silent as both women digested his words.

_Meant to be._

The sound of a drawer opening brought them out of their thoughts.

Attatuck placed a large envelope onto his desk saying, "This packet contains all the literature you will need. Read it thoroughly." He handed it to Hermione.

Picking up a quill, he began writing on the parchment at the top of the pile in front of him, "Now as is tradition, the individual with the purest blood is generally listed first." His dark eyes fastened on McGonagall, "I believe that would be you."

Minerva nodded. Glancing at Hermione she asked, "Are you willing to take my surname?"

Attatuck watched as the young woman flushed a bit, then cocked her head smirking.

"That kind of sounded like a proposal." Hermione Granger's cheeky grin chose that moment to make an appearance.

Minerva McGonagall blushed as she replied, "Well yes... I suppose under the circumstances..."

Hermione looked at the clerk and nodded.

Writing this down, the man then asked, "And where will you be residing?"

Taking a deep breath and willing her flushed face back to its normally creamy complexion, Minerva replied, "Well, I live nine months of the year at Hogwarts. I am required to reside there as part of my position as Headmistress."

She shot a glance at Hermione and added, "Arrangements have been made to accommodate the new families that are being formed amongst the staff."

Attatuck wrote down the information, "Very good. Now where will you be living when school is not in session?"

Hermione shot a curious glance at Minerva. The latter replied rather grudgingly, "I own a home in the Highlands."

Nodding the clerk added that to the information on the parchment. Next he addressed Hermione, "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a second year student at Merlin University. I'm majoring in Transfiguration with minors in Charms and Arithmancy."

Minerva couldn't help the grin as she muttered, "Transfiguration eh?"

Hermione grinned broadly, "Well, I had this teacher who made quite an impression."

The Headmistresses unladylike snort was her only reply.

* * *

><p>When the two witches finally emerged from Attatuck's office, it was with a parchment stating that they had been joined in a civil ceremony. They were now officially married.<p>

They also noticed that Draco and Luna were gone as was Cormac and Millicent. In their place were Oliver Wood standing next to Katie Bell. Dean Thomas holding hands with Pavarti Patil and Gregory Goyle staring at Pansy Parkinson looking so much like a deer caught in a muggle automobile's headlights.

"Luck to you." Hermione muttered as she and Minerva exited the office.

* * *

><p>The newly married couple made their way to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic all the while being stared at and whispered about by people all around them.<p>

"Boy, news travels fast." Hermione grumbled as the flash from a camera went off right in front of them.

"Indeed." Minerva hissed as she pulled her wand. Moments later the photographer's camera exploded in a spectacular series of flashes that would've made the Weasley twins proud.

Stepping in front of the cringing man holding the now defunct magical camera, the Headmistress growled, "Where I come from it is considered good manners to ask first."

Hermione frowned as she caught Rita Skeeter moving towards them from the corner of her eye, "Oh no..." She whispered.

"That was a good one McGonagall. Care to try that again?"

The sarcastic tone in Skeeter's voice caused a deep growl to rumble throughout the atrium. Wisely the crowd moved back a few steps.

Well everyone except Rita Skeeter that is.

"Gonna be practicing a little muff munching with Granger are we?"

Incensed, Hermione grit her teeth and stepped between her new wife and the annoying reporter, "If you know what's good for you, you will back off Rita." There was a darkness glinting in Hermione's eyes that gave the reporter pause.

Hermione stepped a tiny bit closer and whispered, "You do know what the penalty is for being an unregistered animagus don't you? Since the great battle, the penalty has increased." She grinned maliciously as she pointed a small finger at the reporter, "You DO know don't you?"

The threat was there and Rita knew it. Backing off, the bottle blonde muttered, "Some other time."

Hermione turned to find Minerva staring at her with undisguised pride shining in her emerald eyes. Smiling the young woman said, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Once outside, Hermione grabbed her wife's hand and apparated them into muggle London. Stepping down a side alley, the young woman said, "I think it might be good to get away from witches and wizards for a while." She transfigured her robes into jeans, a light grey jumper and white trainers.<p>

Minerva took her cue from the young witch and transfigured her attire into jeans, white trainers and a dark red jumper.

Nodding approvingly, Hermione said, "I know a quiet spot where we can get something to eat and talk."

The Headmistress nodded and followed as her... _wife?_ led them down the road for a few streets before turning down another alley. Halfway down the darkened path, they encountered a set on concrete stairs leading to a basement bistro.

"They have the best fish and chips in London." Hermione commented as she led Minerva to the entrance.

* * *

><p>The bistro proved to be exactly what both women needed. It was dark, but comfortable. Privacy was ensured as they sat in a corner booth far away from the door. The few patrons populating the establishment seemed to congregate around the bar where a flat screen television was showing the latest Man U game.<p>

Minerva McGonagall sipped her Glenfiddich with relish, "Muggles certainly know how to brew good whiskey."

Hermione snorted as she took a healthy gulp of her lager.

"I did not know that you were a drinker." Minerva observed as she took another sip.

Shaking her head, the young woman ran a hand through her mane of chestnut saying, "I'm not but I believe after today I deserve a drink."

The Headmistress observed the young woman carefully. There was an edginess about her that had not been there before the war. A hardness to her gaze. Calculating.

The twinkle had pretty much disappeared from those enigmatic chocolate eyes as well.

"You've changed Miss Granger."

Taking another large gulp, Hermione wiped her mouth with a napkin and replied, "Who hasn't?" She paused for a moment and added, "And that's Mrs. McGonagall thank you very much."

"Indeed."

The waitress interrupted them as she brought over two orders of fish and chips. Hermione grabbed the bottle of malt vinegar that was nestled between the salt and pepper and poured it liberally over her chips. Next came a healthy sprinkle of salt.

Minerva watched wide eyed as the young witch then plucked a chip in her fingers and popped it in her mouth, "Delicious."

"If you say so."

The young woman motioned towards Minerva's plate, "Try it you'll like it."

McGonagall picked up a chip and examined it carefully. Sniffing, she picked up the aroma of fried potato. So with a shrug, the older woman gingerly took a bite.

Hermione watched as an expression of satisfaction made its way across the elegant features of her former teacher. Raising an eyebrow, she commented, "See? You never know if you're going to like something til you try it."

Both witches paused as those words hit on an entirely different subject.

_Them..._

Pushing her plate to the side, Minerva eyed the young woman across from her, "Soooo."

Hermione copied the older witches gesture and parroted, "Soooo."

An awkward silence ensued.

Moments passed as neither witch wanted to be the first to speak. Finally Hermione tossed her napkin on her plate and exclaimed, "For being the Headmistress of Hogwarts and the head of Gryffindor as well as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, you are quiet the puss..." She paused as emerald green flamed.

"Do not say it." Came a hissed warning.

Nostrils flaring, Hermione spoke, "Well what am I supposed to think?"

Minerva stared daggers at her wife, "I do not know what to say to you! Alright? There I said it. I do not know what to do. I have been thrust into a situation that I cannot escape from. I must do my duty or be expelled from everything I know!"

She picked up her glass and drained it in one gulp. Motioning at their waitress for another, she once again stared at Hermione.

The young witch did not flinch.

Oh no, she was seething.

Eyes that glittered like hematite stared a burning hole through Minerva McGonagall's resolve.

Hermione lowered her voice to a growl and hissed, "You're not the only one who's life has been completely fucked up you know. I had plans. Now look where I am." She gestured towards her former teacher, "I am bound to a person who has no interest in me. I am bound to a woman!"

Minerva swallowed convulsively. This was a different Hermione from the one she was used to. This person sitting across from her was no longer the child she had taught. No, this person had grown up in a very big way. She had become a woman in her own right.

Hermione sat back and folded her arms across her chest, "We can sit here and piss and moan about how life is so unfair or we can deal with this." She leaned forward, bracing her hands on the table palms down, and added, "I choose to deal with this."

There was a muffled sound coming from the large envelope Davis Attatuck had given her. Mystified, Hermione glanced at Minerva. The latter wore a curious expression on her face.

The young woman reached down and pulled the envelope up and onto the table. Opening it, she whispered, "What is that?"

The voice came from a small bound pamphlet nestled among the other parchments contained in the packet. "I answered that you were well said my dear."

Hermione's eyes widened as she dropped the pamphlet to the table. Her wife let out a strangled gasp as the pamphlet spoke again, "Now I believe you two were trying to talk about the situation. So please... talk."

Both witches were frozen as the pamphlet let out another sound.

"Ahem... hem."

It was the voice of Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This story is turning out to be rather... quirky. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**THE PAMPHLET**

**Chapter Four**

**Getting To Know Your Partner**

Hermione watched emerald eyes practically bug out of Minerva's face. The artery on the side of her neck was doing an interesting cha-cha as well.

The young witch leaned forward and whispered, "Say something..."

A strangled gurgling sound was the only noise that the Headmistress was able to produce.

Unperturbed, the pamphlet piped up, "Ahem... hem. As I was saying..." It didn't get to finish as Minerva McGonagall reached across the table with speed that surprised her companion and slammed the cover closed with a loud slap.

The older witch rose growling, "I am leaving." She was so angry that she was shaking.

Hermione could see it. She could see something else as well. Dark eyes glittered as she hissed, "Is that how its going to be? Whenever something difficult arises you get up and leave? Some marriage we'll be having." That last bit was said with a disgusted snort.

Hermione's words stopped the older witch dead in her tracks. Her backbone was ram rod straight and her fists clenched painfully. Slowly, Minerva turned back and with teeth gritted, growled, "I do not leave a conflict."

She watched as Hermione picked up the offending pamphlet and slowly walked towards her.

With head held high, the brown eyed witch stared into narrowed emerald orbs and whispered, "Neither do I."

Minerva drew a deep breath into her tension tightened chest. Exhaling, she nodded, "Fine. Let us go."

She tossed several galleons onto the table, then turned on her heel and marched out of the darkened little club muttering, "Let the muggles figure it out."

Hermione shook her head, "That went well."

The pamphlet spoke up, "Indeed."

Rolling her eyes, the young woman stuffed the book into her beaded bag.

"It's crowded in here!" Came a muffled complaint.

"Shut up." The young witch growled as she followed her wife out of the door.

* * *

><p>The two witches walked along the streets of London for some time before Minerva spoke up, "Where have you been living? Do you need to stop and pick up your things?" She turned to look at the younger woman.<p>

Hermione's features had taken on a melancholy expression. There was a far away look in her glistening brown eyes, "I've been staying at my parent house. I apparate to University every morning."

She paused and patted her beaded bag adding, "Everything I own is right here."

Minerva's eyes widened in surprise, "What of your parents?"

The young woman shrugged nonchalantly, "What of them? They wanted to stay in Australia. Considering the way I turned out, I can't blame them."

Blinking her shock, the older witch huffed, "What do you mean by that?" She remembered the Grangers to be kind and loving parents. Very thoughtful where their only daughter was concerned.

Sighing, Hermione answered, "Before Harry, Ron and I left, I cast an Obliviate Charm on mum and dad. I figured that they wouldn't worry about something they couldn't recall. Plus it might keep them safe from the Death Eaters."

She paused as a tear welled up in her right eye. Wiping it away with an impatient swipe, she continued, "I implanted the idea of them moving to Australia into their minds."

Minerva was astounded at hearing this. It was complicated magic to perform. She watched as the young woman wrapped her arms around herself.

A frown knitted the young woman's dark eyebrows together, "When the war was over, I went to find them and undo the magics that I had done." She smiled ruefully as she added, "They were not amused."

Snorting, Minerva replied, "I should think not."

Shaking her head, the young woman continued, "They told me that they would be staying in Australia. That I could have the house in Surrey. They would make sure the bills were paid until I got a job."

She felt another tear drip from her eye. "Good of 'em I guess." Again an impatient hand wiped at the tear.

"Do you speak with them?"

Hermione chuckled hoarsely, "Birthdays and Christmas. I sent a Mother's Day card to mum. She sent a thank you card in return. No note, no letter. Just signed it "From Mum", nice huh?" The young woman shot a glance at her former mentor, now wife.

"Perhaps they do not know what to say to you?"

Hermione laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound. "That never stopped 'em before." The chestnut haired witch halted her stride saying, "Look, could we just drop it?"

Minerva stepped closer recognizing a tender subject when she saw one and replied with a raised eyebrow, "For now."

* * *

><p>The thunder of apparation heralded the return of the Headmistress to the venerable school. Unwarding the gates, Minerva gestured for Hermione to enter, "Welcome to your new home."<p>

A wry smile quirked the young woman's cheek as she gazed about the familiar landscape. Her dark eyes practically glowing as she replied, "You know this is the only place that I ever truly felt at home."

Minerva took that information in silently. Filing it away with all the other tidbits she had learned about her new wife. Life had certainly taken its toll on the young woman.

"Come." She said as she started walking up the centuries old path that led to the school. She didn't turn to see if Hermione was following.

Her enhanced hearing allowed her to detect the soft tread of small feet on the pebbled path.

As the couple neared the main entrance, the ancient oak door swung open and several staff members stepped out. Rolanda Hooch and her wife Henny standing at the front of the group.

"So who did you get?"

They did not see Hermione as she was directly behind the Headmistress.

Minerva cleared her throat as the third member of the golden trio stepped out from behind her taller wife.

Mouths dropped open and eyes widened as Minerva's chosen wife was revealed.

"Well damn..." Hooch whispered rocking back on her heels.

Chocolate eyes narrowed and nostrils flared as Hermione stepped forward into Hooch's personal space and hissed, "Do you have a problem with this?"

Minerva grasped her wife by the bicep, "They do not have a problem. They are just surprised." The tone of her voice momentarily calming the young woman.

A short woman with vivid blue eyes and a shock of spikey black hair stepped forward, "That's right... and maybe just a little curious." She grasped Hooch's hand.

Hermione cocked her head, "Who are you?"

The black haired woman smiled, "I'm Henrietta Penelope Proudfoot. Rolanda is my wife."

"Henny for short." Hooch offered smiling at her wife.

Suddenly Hermione snorted, "Henny?... Henny Penny Proudfoot?" There was disbelief in her voice causing the others to think that the young witch might be mocking the couple.

Minerva coughed as she grasped Hermione's hand, "Come. We need..." She was abruptly brought to a halt as her wife stubbornly stood her ground staring at the dark haired witch.

The rest of the staff still stood silently... wondering where the sweet and innocent Hermione Granger had gone and just who the bloody hell this angry little creature was.

Suddenly Hermione broke into a smile as she stared at the black haired witch, "You write magical children's books. The Henny Penny stories right?"

Henny grinned, happy to be recognized for her work. "Yes that's me."

Hermione reached out her hand, smiling as Henny clasped it in a friendly handshake, "It's nice to meet you. I read all of your books during the summer before my first year here."

With that, she shot the author another smile, then trotted after Minerva who was standing as dumbfounded as all the others.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Whut?"

* * *

><p>Minerva could feel a headache coming on as she stood with her wife on the spiral staircase as it carried them up to her office.<p>

This new Hermione was not like the young girl she had taught. Oh no... this WOMAN was full of piss and vinegar. The great battle had surely damaged this poor witch's soul.

She wondered how on earth they would ever make a harmonious marriage.

Hermione for her part inwardly grinned. Yes, she had shaken the usually stoic Headmistress up a bit. Minerva had always been such a tight ass. It was nice to see her off-balance a bit.

A soft snicker slipped from between her lips.

With the exceptional hearing of her animagus, Minerva frowned. _So the little wise arse was playing games eh? Hmmmmm._

The stairs finally ground to a stop and both women stepped off and moved to the great oak doors that led to the office of the Head of Hogwarts. Sensing Minerva's magic, the doors swung open of their own volition.

Hermione followed the older woman into the office looking around as she entered. None of the bits and baubles, trinkets and doo-dads that had decorated Dumbledore's area were present.

Instead, they had been carefully placed in a large curio cabinet that took up most of one wall.

Minerva noticed where Hermione was looking and said, "I had a cabinet specially designed for all that chaos. It's been warded for the protection of the curious." She shot a glare at the cabinet saying, "Some of those bloody bits bite!"

A hearty chuckle caused both women to turn to face the enormous desk that dominated the center of the room. Directly behind it and up on the wall was the portrait of Albus Dumbledore himself.

Twinkling blue eyes sparkled as he replied directly to Hermione, "They only bite the unenlightened." He shot the young woman a wink as he watched Minerva swell up indignantly.

"Unenlightened my arse you old nutter."

Ignoring his friend's acerbic comment, he focussed on Hermione, "I see the hat matched you with Tabby here."

The young witch giggled as she watched her wife blush ten shades of red at the nickname.

"Dammit Albus!"

Crooking his finger, he beckoned the younger witch closer saying in a conspiratorial whisper, "Just don't take any of her nonsense."

Minerva sputtered, "Nonsense? What do you mean nonsense? I am very easy to get along with!"

"Yes. Just do everything her way and you'll be fine." Came the silky tones of Severus Snape's portrait.

Snickers, snorts, hoots and laughter echoed from each and every painting in the room causing Hermione to erupt in a huge belly laugh.

Dumbledore winked at Minerva and instantly she understood that his teasing of her was his way of getting Hermione to lighten up a bit. Luckily it seemed to be working.

Raising an eyebrow, the older witch said, "Come. I will show you to your room."

There was a muffled squawk coming from the young woman's bag but both women chose to ignore it and proceeded into the inner chambers which lay just behind an unobtrusive door in a tiny alcove just behind the massive desk.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Hermione sat on the bed in her new bedroom. It was very nice.<p>

Minerva had thoughtfully provided the young witch with her own space. A space which included a large queen size canopy bed. Twin bed tables on either side. A large cedar chest at the foot of the bed along with an over-sized wardrobe along one wall. The room had two large windows that overlooked the Black Lake.

An antique desk sat in front of one of the windows. The room was tastefully decorated and it was plain to see that Minerva was attempting to make the young woman feel at ease in her new surroundings.

Smiling at the thought, Hermione reached into her beaded bag and pulled the pamphlet out. Leaning back against the headboard, she began flipping through the pages.

Her attention was interrupted by a light knock on her door, "Yes?"

"May I come in?"

Sitting up, Hermione answered, "Of course."

The door opened and Minerva stepped in. She gave a small glance around, asking, "Do you like your room?"

"She is not supposed to have a separate room." The unmistakeable voice of Dolores Umbridge sounded.

Minerva's emerald eyes instantly darkened into an angry glare, "What?"

Hermione abruptly sat on the offending missive causing it to emit several muffled squawks, "Nothing. Nothing at all. We'll just ignore the evil book okay?"

Huffing, the elder witch mumbled, "I just wanted to let you know that I have tea and biscuits ready if you would like to partake?"

Hermione recognized that Minerva was trying to be civil. She couldn't help it if the stupid pamphlet set the woman off dammit! Nodding, she followed Minerva out of the room.

"But what about me?" Came a plaintive wail from the pamphlet.

Hermione poked her head back into the room, "Shush!"

* * *

><p>"So there I was covered in mud, snow, sleet and whatever else the weather could throw at us. My glasses were broken and I knew I had to hit the bludger! I could hear it coming but all I could see were three giant fuzzy blobs moving in my direction!"<p>

Hermione chuckled as she listened to Minerva recount her Quiddich days with Scotland's National Team. It was a pleasant surprise to learn that her wife had once played in the Quiddich World Cup.

Taking a sip, she asked, "So what did you do?"

Minerva grinned revealing pearly white even teeth, "I hit the one in the middle."

Giggles erupted from the younger witch.

_She really was lovely when she relaxed._ That thought caused the older witch to squirm a bit.

"Are you okay?"

Minerva felt a small hand touch her larger one.

"Um.. just fine." A blush flushed the older witch's features.

Smiling, Hermione decided to change the subject a bit, "The last time I was at the Quiddich World Cup a bunch of Death Eaters royally fucked things up and Barty Crouch accused Harry!"

Minerva frowned at Hermione's harsh language, "You talk like a sailor on leave young lady."

Shrugging, Hermione reached for a ginger newt, "Sorry. Being on the run with Harry and Ron gave me an appreciation for..." She thought for a moment, then continued, "Shall we say... colourful metaphors."

"Blazing with colour I would say." Minerva remarked dryly.

Hermione rose from the comfortable leather sofa and said, "You know, we really need to take a look at that pamphlet." She raised a hand to forestall Minerva's objections, "I know I know. It sounds like Umbridge... we are just going to have to deal with it."

She didn't wait for an answer. She turned and strode into her room and grabbed the book.

* * *

><p><em>'What is sexuality? The muggle Freud saw sex as a powerful psychological and biological force while wizarding psychologists and healers emphasize its sociological and cultural dimensions.'<em>

Minerva and Hermione looked at each other at the same time, "Huh?" They both had identical frowns on their faces as they listened to the voice of Dolores Umbridge droning on once more...

_'The word sexuality usually has a broader definition as it refers to all aspects of being sexual. Sexuality means a dimension of personality instead of referring to an individuals capacity for erotic response.'_

Once again both women looked at each other, "Huh?"

A sigh could be heard from the pamphlet as it said, "Really dears you must try to comprehend what I am trying to say."

Minerva growled as she abruptly rose, "I have had enough of you missy!" She picked up the pamphlet and flung it across the room on a direct course for the fireplace.

"Nooooooooo!" The book screamed as it sailed across the room. Minerva's aim was spot on as the missive landed squarely in the fire.

Unfortunately nothing happened.

Giggles could be heard coming from the pamphlet in a high girlish voice, "Ahem.. Hee-Hee.. I have been warded against unauthorized destruction. I am the property of the Ministry of Magic and therefore any damage or intentional destruction of my being shall be met with the severest of punishments!"

"What could be bloody worse than being subjected to your senseless drivel!" Minerva roared as the pamphlet mysteriously levitated itself out of the fire an onto the coffee table.

Pointing a long finger at the offending book, she added, "And if you dirty up my antique table I swear I will feed you to the Thestrals!"

"A term in Azkaban for destruction of Ministry property would be the punishment." The pamphlet snarked back.

Hermione shook her head and stood screaming at the top of her lungs, **"SHUT UP!"**

Book and Headmistress both fell silent.

The young woman began pacing back and forth, "I can't believe this!" She glared at Minerva, "You are having an argument with a fucking book!"

She focussed on the pamphlet and hissed, "And you are just retarded!"

She stared at her wife, "The more I get to know you the more I realize just how neurotic you really are!" Growling, the young woman stomped to her bedroom and grabbed her travelling cloak.

As she re-entered the living room, she saw that her wife and the book were still speechless. "I'm going to Diagon Alley to see a friend." She snorted and added, "And possibly get royally pissed as well." With that she opened the door and stepped across the threshold.

The door slammed with a resounding finality.

"I do believe your wife is a wee bit vexed."

Minerva stared down at the offending book with an incredulous expression, "Ya think?"

* * *

><p>Hermione stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. Her expression was grim. So much so that anyone who recognized her gave her a wide berth.<p>

The young woman's destination became clear as Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes came into view. In the last several years, she had become rather close to George Weasley.

In a big brother kind of way of course.

She really needed to speak with him about her situation with the mad Headmistress she was married to. It hadn't even been a day and already she had stormed out.

Entering the shop, she was surprised to see Arthur Weasley behind the counter.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?"

The elder Weasley grinned, "Just minding the shop. George and Angelina have a meeting with a potential distributor."

"Angelina is a partner here?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

Nodding, Arthur replied, "Well she did marry George."

Hermione chuckled, "How did that happen?"

Arthur looked a bit mystified, "I'm not really sure. Something about she got her peanut butter in his chocolate and he got his chocolate in her peanut butter."*

"Huh?"

Arthur frowned, "It's complicated, but at least they're happy." He noticed her pensive expression, "Now what's got you all frowns young lady?"

Hermione explained about being matched to Minerva, their marriage and that bloody pamphlet. Shaking her head, she complained, "It reads so much like VCR instructions."

Knowing what the muggle device was and how it operated, helped Arthur understand just what the young woman was talking about.

Hermione shook her head, "At the rate we're going, the year will be over and we'll be exiled because we couldn't figure out what the stupid pamphlet was talking about!"

Suddenly Arthur brightened, "I have an idea!"

Hermione looked at him with curiosity gleaming in dark eyes, "What?"

"Ever heard of a 'Blue Pensieve'?"**

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

*** - Anyone who ever had a Reece's Peanut Butter Cup will understand. Although I had a devil of a time explaining the reference to Tan. I don't think the Brits have discovered this one yet.**

**** - Kudoes to the amazing Ms. Figg.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely comments. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**THE PAMPHLET**

**Chapter Five**

**Partnership Roles**

Hermione stared into twinkly yet mischievous eyes, "What's a blue pensieve?"

Arthur grinned and glanced around the store. Seeing no one, he crooked his finger, "Come. I'll show you."

Mystified, the young woman followed the red haired man towards the back of the store. Hermione knew George maintained an office back there, a store room and a lab.

Apparently he had something else back there as well.

Fishing a key from his pocket, Arthur inserted it into a fearsome looking lock and turned it gently. "You have to turn it just so or the lock will bite you."

As the door opened, the older man flicked on the lights and stepped to one side. With a knowing grin, he said, "Welcome to the real reason Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes is still in business."

Frowning, Hermione entered a large room. Shelves lined every wall and formed neat aisles. Small boxes about the size of a bludger were neatly stacked in row upon row on the shelves.

It reminded the young woman of the Department of Mysteries, the way the boxes were arranged.

She could see them organized by colour. She turned her glance to Arthur.

He could see the questions burning in those intense chocolate eyes, "These are entertainment pensieves."

George Weasley had gotten into the movie rental business.

Comprehension dawned on the young woman's face. A smirk quirked the corner of her mouth, "So why is this so secret?"

A blush momentarily flushed the elder Weasley's face reminding Hermione of Ron at times. Clearing his throat, he answered, "Well these pensieves are for family enjoyment."

He paused and pointed to yet another door at the back of the room, "The money makers are in there."

Curiously, the chestnut haired witch followed Arthur as he moved to the back of the room and this new mysterious door. Another key unlocked yet another evil looking lock.

This one growled.

As the door opened, Hermione stepped into a room just a tiny bit smaller than the previous one. The same shelving lined the walls and formed aisles only the boxes resting on them were all coloured blue.

Noting a pile of returned boxes on a nearby work table, Arthur smiled at the young woman, "You can go ahead and browse. Put those away if you like." He pointed towards the returned pile.

The older man frowned, "I think he has these alphabetized." He shot a wink at the young woman, "I think you might find something in here that will help you with Minerva." With that he added, "I need to get back out front. Just close the up when you're done. These are self locking doors."

Hermione watched him exit this strange room, then took a look at the pile on the work table. Curious, she stepped closer and examined the group of boxes. She could see gold lettering on each one.

Picking up the nearest she read, "Debbie Does Durmstrang."

Realization hit the young witch like a ton of bricks, "Oh my God! These are porn!" The young woman suddenly exploded into giggles, "This is how George Weasley makes his money?"

She picked up another blue box reading, "Debbie Does Diagon Alley." Setting it down, she reached for another, "Debbie Does Dumbledore's Double?" The young witch scrunched her face up in disgust, "Ewwww..."

She found another 'Debbie' box, "Damn Debbie you sure get around."

Taking the four boxes, she noticed a code on the side. The numbers corresponded with an aisle, "Ah you DO having this organized." She muttered as she re-shelved the four movies.

She paced slowly down the aisles seeing how George had organized things. It appeared that the Hetero pensieves took up the most space and were in the front section of the room. Magical creatures were located in the rear. The young woman gave a small shudder as she re-shelved, 'Animagus Nights' and 'What The Centaur Saw' in that section.

"Whatever floats your boat I say." The young woman whispered as she went back to the work table. Picking up three more, she noticed they were coded for the bi-sexual section. She re-shelved 'Sex & The Single Witch', 'Georgio The Engorgio' and 'Naughty Nurses Of St. Mungo's' in that section.

The remaining three pensieves gave Hermione pause. Moving to the gay section, she quickly re-shelved 'Priscilla Queen Of The Broomstick' in its proper place.

The remaining two boxes caused a dark eyebrow to quirk a bit. "I think maybe I might want to look at these." She gazed down at the titles... 'Claire Of The Full Moon' and "Bound... and Hexed!'

There was a smirk on her face as she carried the two boxes back to the work table. Opening 'Claire' she set the small pensieve on the table and stuck her finger into it.

* * *

><p><em>'In everyday life the word "Sex" is often used to mean either male or female or to refer to physical interaction involving the genitals... Whoooooooooooooooo!'<em>

The pamphlet screeched as it was once again thrown across the room towards the hearth. This time the fireplace was located in the office of the Head of Hogwarts.

"Why does that thing sound so much like Dolores Umbridge?" Severus Snape's portrait asked, his silky voice hinting his curiosity.

"It's her community service sentence." Phineas Nigellus Black spoke up. He maintained a portrait in the Auror Department at the ministry and as such got all the good gossip at its source.

There was a snarl coming from the vicinity of the huge desk that dominated the room, "I should have hexed her when I had the chance."

"Tabby that is not in your nature and you know it."

"Shut up Albus."

The paintings watched as the Headmistress rose and began to pace, "I have to make this marriage with Hermione work... and to help me with that problem, the Ministry in its infinite wisdom sends me a pamphlet narrated by someone who damn neared killed me several years ago!"

Emerald eyes blazed with righteous indignation as they focussed on the book lying near the hearth of the massive stone fireplace.

Growling, the tall witch strode over to the book and picked it up and absently opened it to a random page. The title of this section was 'Partnership Roles'. Almost immediately the pamphlet began to recite...

_'In a lesbian relationship, there are no specific roles per se. The traditional "male" and "female" gender specific roles do not exist and a barter-ship occurs. With give and take as each event occurs...'_

Minerva quirked an eyebrow, "That is the first time this thing has spouted something that comes anywhere near making sense."

"Ahem.. hem. Thank you dear."

A growled hiss was the only response.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Hermione removed her finger from the second pensieve. Her face was flushed and her body temperature had risen somewhat.<p>

'Claire' had been a lovely story and somewhat instructional... However the second pensieve 'Bound... and Hexed!' had absolutely no plot and had been raunchy as hell.

And very informative.

Hermione pondered the thought that maybe Minerva might benefit from watching these. Especially if she did it under the sensate charm that was included with each box. Using the charm, one could actually feel what was actually going on in the story.

The young witch had tried it in the second pensieve and been given a jolt of arousal that still tingled.

She wondered if her tight assed wife would unbend enough to see the logic in viewing these pensieves. A smirk quirked once more at the thought of Minerva McGonagall viewing 'Bound... and Hexed!' using the sensate charm.

Giggling madly, Hermione took both boxes with her as she exited George Weasley's Secret Room of Debauchery. She couldn't wait to razz him about it as well maybe tell him to change the name of his establishment to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and Wankers.

* * *

><p><em>'The Greeks named three kinds of love: Eros, which represents the physical, romantic lustful energy of love. Agape, which represents unconditional, undeserved love and Filia which represents sisterly love or what we feel for family.'<em>

Minerva sat back against a large oak tree on the banks of the Black Lake. The sun was near setting and she had come down to the water for a bit of peace. She had begun to realize that the only peace she would find this day would be if she could get through the bloody pamphlet. So here she was, once more listening to Dolores Umbridge's voice lecture her on a relationship with a woman.

Oy.

_'Lesbian relationships have components of all three. One type of love may predominate and others fade at different times in the life of the couple, but given time they can have a rich, multi-dimensional love.'_

Minerva closed her eyes and wondered if she could have that with Hermione. Closing the book, she sighed as her thoughts became focussed on her... wife.

Brilliant, driven to learn, loyal to a fault. Quick to argue her point.

Minerva smiled at the last, "So much like I was at your age." She whispered turning her head to gaze up at the castle.

It was nearly dinner time, so the Headmistress got to her feet and began to walk back. All the while, her thoughts straying back to Hermione.

Angry, hurt. An emotional pain that radiated off the young witch in waves so powerful that those near the woman could feel it.

So much had happened to the young woman in such a short span of time.

She had travelled with Potter and Weasley for a year searching for Horcruxes. Been captured and tortured at Malfoy Manor. Fought in the great battle. Minerva had personally witnessed Hermione taking the life of a Death Eater. One who'd just ended the life of young Creevy.

She had seen war in those expressive chocolate eyes. She had seen hate, anger, pain and she had seen other things...

Friendship, joy and laughter.

The young woman's eyes glowed nearly amber when she was happy and Minerva desperately wanted to see Hermione happy once more.

* * *

><p>When Minerva arrived back at her quarters, she found her wife sitting on the sofa reading a parchment.<p>

"Hello."

Hermione looked up to see the elder witch standing in the open doorway that connected her office to their quarters. "Hi."

The tall, ebony haired witch stepped into the room. A book clutched in one hand.

"Is that the pamphlet?"

"Indeed it is."

The young woman watched as Minerva made her way over to the sofa.

"May I join you?"

Hermione blinked at her wife's polite request, "It's your sofa."

Minerva's green eyes twinkled a bit, "Yes, but you are my wife and if you do not wish me to join you, then I will not."

The young witch wordlessly patted the cushion next to her watching as the graceful woman settled herself on the sofa. "So where did you go?" Minerva asked summoning a house elf.

Hermione ran a hand through her wild mane of curls saying, "I went to see George." She watched as Minerva ordered dinner from a tiny house elf.

Turning back to her wife, the older woman stated, "George? George Weasley?"

Nodding, Hermione replied, "He and I have become good friends over the past few years. We have a lot in common."

Seeing the curious expression on Minerva's face, Hermione continued, "He understands loosing family. Loosing Fred physically hurt him deeply."

Nodding, Minerva acknowledged the notion, "As you have lost your parents?"

"Something like that."

Frowning Minerva whispered, "Gone and yet not."

She leaned forward and placed the pamphlet onto the coffee table.

Hermione reached out and picked it up, "At least it's still in one piece."

She heard a snort from the other end of the sofa, "Surprisingly there is some good information in it. You just have to get through the... crap."

Hermione snickered, "Crap?"

Smiling, Minerva muttered, "I am trying to watch my language. But if you prefer, then the word is shit."

* * *

><p>After dinner, the two women remained sitting on the sofa talking. Hermione was once again reading from the mysterious parchment.<p>

Minerva spied two blue boxes on the side table next to her wife, "What are those?"

"Hmmmmm?" The young witch replied not looking up.

Minerva frowned wondering just what it was that had her wife so engrossed, "What are you reading?"

Hermione snapped her attention to her wife. Looking down at the parchment, she replied, "It's a list."

"A list of what?"

Hermione handed it to Minerva saying, "Blue pensieves."

Mystified, the elder witch began to read, "The Lion, The Witch and the..."

She paused as her face flamed in a fierce blush, "Wardrobe of Delights?"

Another title caught her eye, "Alice of Azkaban?" The older witch glanced at her wife, "Whut is this?"

Hermione grinned and reached for the two blue boxes she had brought back with her, "Research."

Minerva cocked her head, "Research? What do you mean?" She pointed at the parchment, "This is a list of ... of.. **PORNOGRAPHY!**"

Hermione nodded with a shrug, "I think we need all the help we can get." She opened 'Bound... and Hexed!' saying, "This one is very educational."

There was a dubious expression brewing in emerald eyes as she gingerly took the small pensieve from her wife, "You want me to look at this?"

Hermione nodded as she reached into the open box and pulled out a scrap of parchment.

It was the sensate charm. Whispering the incantation at her wife, she said, "Now go into your room and watch it."

"Why cannot I look at it out here?"

Smirking, Hermione replied, "Because it comes with a sensate charm and I just placed it on you. I don't think you want me to see you get all hot and bothered just yet do you?"

Emerald eyes darkened in anger, "You cast a charm on me? Why?"

Hermione understood her wife's anger. If anyone had done that to her, she would've been right ticked off herself.

It was important that Minerva feel the pensieve. So once and for all she would know whether she and Hermione could have a complete marriage.

A marriage that included sex.

Hermione focussed intense brown eyes on the enraged emerald boring into her, "It's important that you feel what is going on in the pensieve. That way if you become aroused, then you and I actually have a chance of making this marriage work. Okay?"

Who could argue with logic like that?

Minerva stood, "Very well." She carefully carried the pensieve into her bed chamber pausing at the door to glance back at her wife.

Hermione saw anxiety in those compelling emerald orbs staring at her, "It will be alright." She whispered reassuringly.

* * *

><p>As Hermione readied herself for bed, she shot a glance at the closed door of her wife's bed chamber. It had been several hours since Minerva had disappeared behind that same door and she was getting concerned.<p>

She hadn't heard anything but she figured Minerva had cast a silencing charm.

A sensible precaution.

She entered the bathroom and proceeded to turn the shower on.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall had never been as aroused as she was at this very moment. The sensate charm had done its job and the movie had done the rest. And what a movie it was.<p>

There really wasn't much of a story but the sex... well damn.

Minerva had watched it a second time, this time glamouring the actresses so that they appeared to be herself and Hermione. She wanted to see if she would be aroused by seeing herself and the young witch in a sexual situation.

_Oh hell yes._

Her reaction had both surprised and confused her. Never before had she ever been remotely attracted to a female... but now.

_Yikes!_

She was fairly sure that her mind was clouded by her reaction to the movie so she decided to wait till morning and see if those feelings were still there.

Lying on her bed, she closed her eyes and once more remembered the images that had so caused such a profound reaction in her body.

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

**AN: Will they or won't they?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for all the support. Y'all are awesome! The rating on this story is now officially "M".**

**THE PAMPHLET**

**Chapter Six**

**Changing Attitudes**

To say that Minerva McGonagall was hot and bothered would be an understatement of epic proportions.

To say that the thoughts whirling about in her fevered imagination were of the ... shall we say, the naughty sort would again be a misnomer.

To say that her pulse was thundering and her breath was coming to her in panting gasps would be stating the obvious.

To the unenlightened observer, the statement that immediately comes to mind would be simple...

Minerva McGonagall was horny.

The Headmistress ran a shaking hand over her brow. Eyebrows knitting together as she gazed at said hand and noticed that her palm was covered with perspiration.

"Oh my word." The staid witch muttered confused and mystified at her body's reaction. She had stretched out on top of her quilt in an effort to relax.

Viewing the pensieve had aroused her in a way that was familiar and yet different. The powerful reaction she'd experienced upon watching the characters that she herself had glamoured gave her food for thought.

Her pulse was pounding like the beat of a drum. Her eyes had dilated into the darkest black. Her nipples felt tight and almost painful. And her sex...

Well.

"Oh my word!"

* * *

><p>Hermione moved around her new bedroom with a lithe gracefulness that reminded one of a certain animagus. Her movements were economical and precise.<p>

She placed her beaded bag on the desk, then began removing the deep red silk robe she was wearing. She moved to drape it over the foot of her bed.

"You really should not be doing this." Came the voice of the pamphlet.

Tossing thick hair off of her shoulders with an impatient flick of her hand, the young witch replied, "And why ever not?"

Pulling back the quilt and sheets on her bed, she waited for the book to answer.

"Because you are not supposed to be in this room."

Raising a quizzical eyebrow, the chestnut haired woman muttered, "Oh?"

With that, she promptly settled herself into the wonderfully comfortable bed, "Ahhh yes. That's nice."

"Not for long." The book snarked knowingly.

* * *

><p>The unbearable ache in her nether regions had finally driven the Headmistress to permit two fingers to creep down under her nightie. Sliding over her aroused clitoris in just the way she liked it, the older woman allowed a deep, throaty moan to escape, suddenly dry lips.<p>

Running her tongue over thin lips while gently flicking the tip of her pearl, Minerva felt her whole body jump and quiver with pleasure.

Pleasure that was somewhat short lived as an unearthly screech sounded from outside her door.

**"YEEEEEEEOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"**

Suddenly her bedroom door burst open and her new wife came flying in, head over heels through the air.

A voice chimed from the direction of Hermione's bedroom saying, "Told you so."

The young witch was unceremoniously dumped face first onto the Headmistress' bed...

Between her parted thighs.

An embarrassed squeak popped out of Minerva's mouth as she scrambled backwards. Cracking her skull on the massive headboard in the process. She didn't notice that her nightgown had ridden up high.

Very high.

Hermione raised her head. Chocolate eyes coming eye level with a rather wet thatch of silver sprinkled ebony curls. An interesting pink nub was peeking out from between engorged folds as well.

Grinning, the young witch trilled, "Well hello Minerva McGonagall."

Another squeak sounded as the older witch hastily pulled her nightdress down to cover her exposed womanhood.

Hermione's famous Cheshire cat grin chose that moment to erupt as she asked in a saucy lilt, "Been busy have you?"

* * *

><p>Embarrassment flushed the Headmistress' face till it was an interesting shade of mauve. Plucking at the blanket she had frantically pulled over her body and up to her neck, she cleared her throat and asked, "What are you doing in here?"<p>

Without a word, Hermione raised her hand and wandlessly summoned the pamphlet. She shot an amused smirk in the direction of her wife snickering as two spots of rose red appeared on high cheekbones adding to the colouring on her face.

A heartbeat later, the familiar book from the ministry floated into the bedroom and into the young woman's hand. Gazing at the offending missive, Hermione frowned and demanded, "Alright then, fess up! What's this all about?"

Dolores Umbridge's girlish voice sounded from the book, "Ahem, hem. I tried to inform you, but you wouldn't listen."

The sound of Minerva gnashing her teeth could be heard in the momentary still silence.

Hermione snorted at her wife, then asked, "Inform me of what?"

Without a word, the book opened itself to the last section. Behind the index, were several pages of hastily enacted ministry decrees.

A yellow glow illuminated one such decree as that hated voice stated, "Ministry marriage law decree codicil number one... All partners must sleep in the same bed."

Nodding, Hermione sighed loudly and muttered, "And there is some kind of summoning charm in place just in case one partner decides to sleep somewhere other than in the designated marriage bed. And I right?"

"Of course dear."

Growling, the young witch grumbled, "Fine. Go then."

With that the book floated back out from whence it came, but not before a giggled, "Have fun. Hee-hee," could be heard.

"Fecking evil, cursed, filth ridden, slimey piece of rotten slumgullion!" Came the hissed response from a very pissed off Headmistress.

Hermione had no idea what slumgullion was and certainly did not wish to find out.

She found herself kneeling in the very center of the bed. Her wife was scooted up against the headboard, a tartan quilt over her raised knees.

Patting her wife's leg, she eyed either side of the bed, "What side do you sleep on?"

Emerald eyes flashed, "Is that all you can say?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment, she grinned and stated, "Well, you have a very pretty pussy too."

Without a word, Minerva pointed to the far side of the bed, then rolled over into a mortified heap.

* * *

><p>The following very early morning found both women still in the same bed. Hermione didn't want to chance having any more hidden charms sprung on her and Minerva was still just plain embarrassed.<p>

The older witch had lain awake most of the night listening as her younger wife had tossed and turned in a restless sleep.

Not that the older woman blamed her. After all, they had just gone from teacher/student, to order member/friend, to married in a very short time.

It was Hermione's dreams that kept Minerva awake mostly.

The young woman had talked in her sleep and Minerva had found that very enlightening.

She had relived Hermione's torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange as well as the rejection of her parents.

A few odd snippets caused a small smile to pull at Minerva's lips as her young wife had scolded both Harry and Ronald in her sleep.

The older witch rolled over onto her back as she contemplated her situation with Hermione. She remembered the events of last evening with a blush as she realized just how close she had come to being caught while masturbating.

The fact that Hermione already knew what she had been doing didn't occur to the Headmistress.

Not at all.

Nope.

Rolling emerald eyes, Minerva slowly moved to get out of bed.

"You don't have to sneak away." Came a groggy voice thick with sleep.

"I beg to differ young lady. I am not sneaking."

Sitting up and pushing her wickedly mussed bed hair out of her face, the young woman retorted, "What would you call it then?"

"Pussyfooting."

The young witch snickered at the word and Minerva was immediately reminded of what Hermione had said about her... bits last night.

"Oh bloody hell. Never mind!" Growling, the older woman stomped into the loo leaving Hermione giggling madly in the bed.

* * *

><p>It was quite obvious to the older witch that Hermione was not going to make things easy on her. She definitely was not the same young woman she had been at school.<p>

Oh no.

Hermione Granger had grown up in a big way.

The young woman was not afraid nor intimidated by Minerva in the least.

It was refreshing.

The Headmistress stood at the vanity in her en-suite staring at the face looking back at her in the mirror. "What are you going to do with her?" She whispered, staring into emerald eyes that were thoughtful, if not a wee bit apprehensive.

The answer came to her quite suddenly. It was obvious.

Especially after listening to Hermione's tortured dreaming last night.

The young woman was just as fragmented and alone as she was. Her support system had all but disappeared leaving her with no one to lean on, no one to talk to. No one to share her grief.

Except Minerva.

"I shall be a friend to her. I shall listen and not judge." The older woman smiled at the thought, adding with a small snicker, "And if something else comes of it, then so be it."

Once again her jumbled emotions made themselves known. Her confusion, her fears, her curiosity. For the tiniest moment doubt crept in and wiped her smile away. However, the Gryffindor within chose that moment to roar to life.

"I CAN do this." She muttered, walking to the door.

* * *

><p>Hermione was still lying in bed when Minerva re-entered the bedroom. Standing with hands on her hips, the Headmistress asked, "Are you going to lounge the day away or are you planning to get up?"<p>

The young witch grinned, stretching like a big cat. She watched Minerva's eyes as they flickered over her long shapely legs, up over her torso pausing for just a moment at her ample breasts.

"Like what you see then?" Came a saucy taunt.

Huffing indignantly, Minerva swelled a bit, "Well you got a right eye full last night did you not?" She turned on her heel and headed out to the living room muttering something about needing a drink but it being too early in the morning for one.

Hermione's chocolate eyes darkened a bit at the memory, "Oh yes I did."

She realized with a start that she didn't seem to have any more objections about being paired with a woman.

At least this particular woman.

She found herself quite enjoying their interactions. Baiting Minerva was fun!

* * *

><p>The two women were enjoying breakfast in the Headmistress' quarters rather than spending it with the rest of the school. Quite understandable considering that for all intent and purposes, it was their honeymoon.<p>

"So what did you want to do today?" Minerva asked as she smeared a bit of strawberry jam on her toast.

Hermione picked up her mug of strong coffee and shrugged, "Dunno. What do you want to do?"

The older witch took a bite of her toast and chewed thoughtfully. A moment later, she replied, "Well I was thinking a trip to my home in the highlands might be nice. I could show you around?" She focussed intense emerald eyes upon her wife.

Dark eyes met the stare with one equally as intense, "I'd like that."

Smiling brightly, Minerva said, "Good, then its settled."

Both women turned their attention to the hearty breakfast before them. Each wondering just what the day might bring.

Minerva musing over her growing attraction to the young woman.

Hermione wondering if Minerva was going to be the one she could finally find peace with? If the older woman would be the one to love her in spite of all of her faults?

She snorted to herself as one last ornery thought popped into her head.

Was she ever going to get laid?

* * *

><p>The trip to McGonagall Manor took less than a moment as Minerva had connected her family home's floo to the one in her office at Hogwarts.<p>

Stepping out into the living room, she immediately scourgified the soot away and waited for her wife.

Seconds later, Hermione popped out and smiled as Minerva waved her wand scourgifying her as well.

"My mother was obsessed with the idea of floo soot getting everywhere in her house." Minerva said with a sad smile. The look in the elder woman's eye told Hermione that her wife was reliving a memory of days gone by.

"What was she like?"

"My mother?"

Hermione nodded, genuinely interested.

Minerva pointed to a large family portrait above the fireplace. In it was a tall wizard with jet black hair except silver at his temples. High, chiselled cheeks and penetrating green eyes stared back.

Next to him was a slender woman who came to just below his shoulder. Her hair was long and wavy, the colour of the setting sun. Bright green eyes filled with love stared out at Hermione.

Standing regal and dignified just in front of her parents was a younger version of Minerva. Hermione guessed her to be in her early twenties. Intense emerald eyes stared at her with the haughtiness of youth gleaming in them.

"What a swot you must've been." Hermione snarked.

A deep chuckle from her wife brought her attention back to Minerva, "A wee bit." The tall Headmistress stated as she motioned for the younger witch to follow her.

* * *

><p>After a brief tour of Minerva's ancestral home, the sheer majesty of it leaving Hermione gob smacked, the two women decided to have lunch picnic style on a hill over-looking a loch containing the bluest water the younger woman had ever laid eyes on.<p>

Sitting in the shade of an ancient English oak, the young woman sighed deeply. Minerva's home was restful. The air carried the sweetness of heather, the earthiness of the soil and spicy something that could only be the scent of lavender.

"I like it here." The young woman whispered.

Minerva leaned back against the tree, "I am glad. It is a nice place to come to after running the school for nine months."

Hermione scooted back on the blanket till she was shoulder to shoulder with her wife, "Your own personal Shangri-la." Without thought, the young woman rested her head against the older woman's shoulder.

Smiling warmly, Minerva stretched her arm around her wife, holding her tight against her side, "You could say that."

Hermione raised her head to look into deep emerald eyes, "Thank you for showing me your home."

A soft quirky smile caused those eyes to twinkle a bit, "It is your home too."

The two women stared at each other for a long, charged moment. Slowly, as if pulled by a magnetic pulse, they carefully closed the distance coming nose to nose.

A trembling, elegant hand tenderly caressed the young womans soft cheek. Leaning into the caress, Hermione quietly moaned.

"I want to kiss you." The Headmistress stated, completely ignoring the screaming voice of sense in her head and listening instead to the gentle whispers of her heart.

Hermione's chocolate eyes crinkled with her mirth as she replied, "I was hoping you might."

"Yes?"

"Oh yes."

Tender, sweet gentle lips met in a slow, exploratory kiss that seemed to last for hours, yet only lasted a long moment.

Pulling back to look into each other's eyes, both sets saw only acceptance, joy, curiosity and perhaps the first spark of something else. Something deeper.

Love.

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well, looks like Hurricane Irene passed me by. To those of you who met her face to face, Bless You. This chapter picks up immediately where the last one left off.**

**THE PAMPHLET**

**Chapter Seven**

**Intimacies and Communication**

Darkened chocolate orbs blinked open wetly. Something about the gentleness in Minerva's kiss touched Hermione's soul.

She peered into emerald eyes that gazed intently back at her as if waiting for her to scrunch her face up in disgust.

She didn't do that.

A small, tentative smile turned up her lips as she whispered, "Do that again."

Emerald eyes twinkled brightly, "Indeed?"

Minerva didn't wait for an answer. Slowly, she pressed her mouth once again onto the softest, plushest lips she'd ever had the pleasure of kissing.

"Mmmmmm." The young woman moaned, causing the elder witch to inwardly smile... At least she could do this right.

Moments later, they separated when the need for air overcame the desire for more kissing... at least momentarily. After several deep breaths, Hermione grabbed Minerva and smooched her once again.

Muffled chuckling caused the young witch to pull away, "Are you laughing at me?"

"With you my dear, with you." Came a soft reply as Minerva reached out and gently caressed her wifes cheek. Her expression was one of astonished wonder as she whispered, "Such lovely magic you are."

Hermione's eyes watered with emotion, "Are you finding yourself attracted to women now?"

Minerva shook her head, "No, just one woman... you." She leaned in and tenderly kissed sweet lips one more time.

Grinning, Hermione said, "I like your kisses."

A huge grin spread across Minerva's proud features, "You keep me coming back for more."

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon found the newlyweds strolling about the grounds of McGonagall Manor. Hermione couldn't get over the sheer vastness of the estate.<p>

"I can't believe that this is your place. It's huge!"

They were standing on a heather covered hill overlooking the house itself. Minerva sighed and reached out for the young witch's small hand.

"It is your home too."

Hermione smiled tremulously as she squeezed her wife's hand, "I never realized that the McGonagall's were as... "

"Ostentatious? Upper crust? Stinking rich?"

Hermione laughed at Minerva's descriptions, "Something like that."

Nodding her understanding, the Headmistress stated, "The McGonagalls have never been a family to flaunt their wealth."

Hermione interrupted saying, "Like the Malfoys?"

Snorting, the older witch nodded, "Something like that."

Continuing, she added, "My family has always believed in putting the money to work. We have heavily invested in a great deal of Scottish industry."

She paused as a thought made her grin, "Lucius Malfoy would have a coronary if he knew just how many muggles we employ."

"Yet your family is pureblood." Hermione's statement sounded slightly accusatory.

Raising an eyebrow, Minerva commented, "Not all pureblood families are like the Malfoys or the Blacks."

Hermione took a deep breath as she gazed thoughtfully gazed about, "How is it that your family are not involved in magical politics and such?"

A deep chuckle sounded from the older woman. "The McGonagalls were never interested in the falseness of politics. There are plenty enough buffoons out there without any one in my immediate family joining in."

She frowned darkly as one particular family member came to mind.

Focussing on the chestnut haired woman, she noted just how lovely Hermione was standing there with the breeze ruffling her mane of burnished dark bronze. There was a wildness about the young witch that Minerva was finding more and more appealing.

Turning her dark, penetrating gaze to her taller wife, Hermione asked, "So your family kept to themselves?"

A small smile turned up thin lips, "For the most part. I do have the odd cousin or two who managed to get themselves involved in this and that."

"Anyone I know?"

Minerva's nostrils flared as she replied, "Cornelius Fudge."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "Oh my God! He's your cousin?"

"Distant cousin." Came the sardonic reply. "Very distant."

Hermione snickered, "No wonder you always seemed to get right in his face."

Minerva cocked her head, "Well... He always was an idiot." Like that explained everything.

Laughter rang out over the rolling hills of McGonagall Manor. The first time the huge estate had heard that lovely sound in decades.

It was nice.

* * *

><p>Hours later, after returning to Hogwarts to prepare for the beginning of the new week, Minerva sat in bed. Her back against the headboard and her knees raised. The pamphlet lay open against her legs as it recited...<p>

_'Intimacy is a special kind of connection. When we are in an intimate relationship, we feel loved, understood, accepted, known and appreciated. Intimacy comprises being close emotionally and sexually...'_

Minerva paused. Her gaze locking on the closed door to the en-suite. She could hear the water running in the shower.

'Ahem, hem... shall we continue?" The book spoke up, slightly peeved at being ignored.

Growling, the older woman looked back at the missive on her lap, "You can be quiet the pain in the arse you know?"

'I am just doing my duty thank you.'

"Bollocks!"

Ignoring the outburst and knowing it had the Headmistress' attention, the book continued...

_'... it involves sharing thoughts, feelings and experiences...'_

Minerva's thoughts flew back to the events of her day spent with Hermione. They were growing closer. She could feel the differences in the way she thought about the young woman both physically and emotionally.

_'It also includes negotiating differences and fighting.'_

Minerva smiled ruefully at the thought of actually fighting with the feisty young woman. She wasn't completely sure that she would win against this new, stubborn, forthright witch.

_'There is a natural flow of intimate connection that includes separateness, contact and merger.'_

Minerva smirked as she thought about what their merger would be like.

_'Being separate is being apart; focussing on different things. Contact is being together; focussing on the same thing. Merger is focussing exclusively on each other.'_

Minerva chuckled as thoughts of a decidedly naughty nature filled her mind.

Ignoring the older witch, the pamphlet continued...

_'Intimacy is the connection we can achieve when we are able to tolerate our anxiety as we move along this continuum of togetherness and separateness.'_

Minerva snorted, "The only anxiety I feel right now is why I have to listen to this rubbish and not line my litter tray with it!"

Offended the pamphlet screeched, "Of all the nerve!"

Growling, the witch hissed, "I'll show you nerve.."

**"Yiiieeeeeeee!"** The book screamed as it was thrown out of the bedroom door and into the living room. The oak door slamming shut.

Minerva lowered her wand to the bedside table with a satisfied smirk.

Suddenly the en-suite door opened and Hermione stepped out...

Completely naked.

The young witch padded across the room to her wardrobe much to the wide eyed shock of her wife.

Opening a drawer, the younger woman glanced at the bed, "Whut?"

Emerald eyes as wide as saucers stared unblinkingly.

Hermione turned to face her wife, "Whut?" She repeated.

A strangled whisper sounded, "You.. you...are naked."

Looking down at her body, Hermione stated, "So?"

"But you are naked." Came a quiet prim and proper gasp.

Grinning, the young woman turned and bent low as she rifled through the open drawer. The view she was giving her wife was spectacular.

Minerva's eyes devoured the rounded globes of Hermione's shapely backside, the creaminess of her skin, the gracefulness of her movement. Her mouth fell open as the young woman once again turned back giving her another full frontal view.

Ample, rounded breasts capped with dusky nipples took Minerva's attention. She watched as they hardened to appealing peaks partly from the slight chill, but mostly from her unabashed stare.

"Like what you see?" The young woman teased as she ran her hand over the skin of her tummy.

Minerva's eyes followed the movement of her wife's hand as it slowly trailed downward to tangle in a dark brown thatch of wiry curls.

The older woman felt a familiar pulse in her lower regions as emerald eyes darkened.

Grinning, Hermione stated, "Well, I've seen your... business. I figured it's only fair that you see mine." With that, she trooped back into the en-suite with a snicker.

Trembling hands wiped away drops of perspiration as Minerva muttered, "Oh Merlin help me." She pulled the quilt away from her body as a hot flash suddenly engulfed her.

* * *

><p><em>'Differentiation is the ability to endure emotional discomfort enough to risk moving closer or farther apart, without the guarantee of how the other person will respond.'<em>

Hermione sat in the living room with the pamphlet on her lap. She had arrived back from classes just after two in the afternoon and after finishing her assignments, had found the pamphlet half under the sofa.

Thinking that it might be a good way to pass the time, she'd asked the pamphlet to show her what Minerva had been reading the night before.

"You are not going to line her litter tray with me are you?" The book had asked anxiously.

Thinking that it actually wasn't such a bad idea, the young witch had shook her head and instead asked to read what her wife had been looking at.

_'It is a crucial skill for developing intimacy and it helps us avoid the many ways we accommodate to each other to keep from being anxious.'_

Hermione was thoughtful as she mulled over what she was hearing.

_'Knowing that there is a natural ebb and flow of separateness, contact and merger, and that no one place is permanent can help partners give each other space.'_

"Space we have plenty of." Hermione muttered as she closed the pamphlet and placed it on the coffee table. "But what I wouldn't do for a little merger or two."

A titter could be heard from the ministry missive, "Sometimes you have to take what you want my dear. Hee-hee."

Grinning, Hermione whispered, "You know that's not such a bad idea."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Headmistress was sitting in the spectator seating that encircled the quidditch pitch. She was watching Rolanda Hooch put her first years through their broom flying paces.<p>

Sitting next to the proud, elegant woman was Hooch's wife, Henny.

The spiked dark haired witch cast an assessing gaze over Minerva, "What's got your wand in a knot?"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "What says my wand is knotted?"

Grinning, Henny's blue eyes sparkled, "That's easy. You never come out to watch the first years learn to ride."

Minerva's silence was speaking volumes.

Henny patted the elder witch's knee, "Come on! Tell Henny Penny your troubles."

Both witches smirked as Hooch's aggravated voice drifted over, "No Simpkins the bristles face the rear!"

Not deterred, Henny pressed, "Come on... give."

Snorting, Minerva growled, "You are an awful pain in some place very personal."

The younger witch laughed, "So Ro keeps telling me."

She could see that the Headmistress was troubled by something... or someone. Venturing a guess, she asked, "So how's Hermione?"

Seeing the older witch's reaction caused Henny to grin. Yup... Hermione was on Minerva's mind.

Sighing deeply, the ebony haired woman muttered, "My wife is a nudist."

Giggling, Henny asked, "What?"

Frowning, Minerva grumbled, "You heard me."

Both women smirked as Hooch's voice drifted over once more, "Petunia Thimblefoot! We do not use these brooms for sweeping!"

"Huh?"

Both witches turned to see Hooch gesturing at the small girl who was sweeping the... grass?

"Must be a Hufflepuff." Minerva sniggered.

Henny elbowed the older witch, "Hey! I was a Hufflepuff!"

Piercing emerald gazed into dancing blue, "I rest my case."

"Grouch! You're just mad because your wife is a nudist."

She thought about it for a moment, then added, "You know if I had a twenty year old wife who wanted to parade around naked, I think I'd be inclined to let her."

Those sparkling blue eyes were gleaming madly.

Exasperated, Minerva stared fully into Henny's face, "That is all well and good for you. You are a lesbian. I am not!"

"Lesbian or not, I bet you couldn't keep your eyes off of her." Henny accused.

The older witch started, "Well... that is different. We were in the bedroom and she walked out of the en-suite without a care in the world. Naked as the day she was born."

Henny snickered, "But certainly a bit more grown up I'd say."

Minerva smirked, "A bit."

Henny's face became more serious, "Minerva just because you aren't a lesbian doesn't mean that you can't become attracted to a woman. It happens all the time."

"Not to me." Was said in an imperious tone.

Henny wasn't intimidated in any way, size, shape or form, "Welcome to real life honey."

"Bah!" Minerva spat as she rose from her seat and stomped away.

Seeing the movement, Rolanda Hooch flew over to her wife, "What was that all about?"

Henny grinned madly, "I believe our esteemed Headmistress is falling in love with her new wife."

Hooch shot a fist in the air, "Score!"

"Not yet, but soon." Henny said conspiratorially, all the while waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked up as the door opened and her wife marched in. Minerva had the look of doom on her features so the young witch wisely kept silent.<p>

For the moment.

Without a word, the older women headed straight for the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Bad day?" Hermione asked quietly.

Taking a huge gulp of the fiery liquid, the Headmistress looked at her wife and grumbled, "Bah!" Turning on her heel, bottle in hand, the older woman stomped into the en-suite slamming the door.

"Well damn." Hermione muttered staring at the closed door. "Sounds like she needs a little stress relief."

A wicked, wicked expression made its way over her lovely features as wicked, wicked thoughts filled her wickedly scheming brilliant mind.

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

**AN: Thank you Morbid Crow for the litter tray idea.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you all for the kind words.**

**THE PAMPHLET**

**Chapter Eight**

**Loving And Being Loved**

Minerva stared at her reflection in the mirror of the en-suite. As each moment was passing, she was finding herself attracted more and more to that exasperating, headstrong, willful, stubborn...

She took a large gulp of her firewhiskey.

...Beautiful, enticing, sexy witch.

Emerald eyes blinked. Once, twice, three times.

Trembling hands set the bottle down on the vanity and reached up to remove the pins holding her hair in place.

Slowly a mass of ebony and silver tumbled down over strong shoulders that were suddenly sagging, over and around a neck that was bowing... and finally down a back that had borne the weight of rebuilding not only the school but the lives around her.

She was slowly yielding. Not to the Ministry's edicts, or a school policy. She was yielding to something much more powerful.

She was bowing before the call of nature, before the attraction that had always existed between herself and Hermione Granger.

To a connection that she had never once consciously acknowledged but now realized had always been there.

It was destiny.

Rubbing her hands over her face in an unconscious attempt to perhaps rub this startling notion away, the Headmistress moved towards her shower.

Reaching in, she turned the taps allowing the water to jet out of the shower head. Adjusting a few more knobs, she created the right amount of fragrance to fill the cubicle.

Heather and lavender with just a hint of jasmine. Scents that reminded her of the time she spent with her wife at her manor. Of the time when lips meshed and passion was allowed to bloom.

Removing her robes, Minerva sighed as she stepped into the steamy jets of water.

* * *

><p>"You realize of course that the perfect opportunity to consummate your union with your wife is waiting just behind that door." The voice of Dolores Umbridge sounded from the coffee table.<p>

Hermione stared down at the pamphlet, "Yeah, I can go in there and she can hex my bits!"

"Or perhaps you can go in there and touch hers?"

A look of determination meshed with a cheeky grin as Hermione stood and marched into the en-suite.

* * *

><p>Being an animagus allowed Minerva to be the proud owner of several enhanced senses. Hearing being one of them. As she was lathering shampoo into her hair, she heard the door to the en-suite open.<p>

Popping an eye open, she gasped as she saw Hermione standing at the vanity...

Naked.

"Do you mind?" She squeaked indignantly.

The shower doors were made of clear glass, so there was nothing to hide behind. Minerva dropped her hands down to cover her assets.

The younger witch didn't bother to turn, she was getting quite the show from the mirror's reflection. With an air of indifference, the young woman replied, "No I don't mind a bit."

She leaned closer to the mirror to examine her nose for spots, giving her wife another spectacular view of HER assets.

Minerva's mouth fell open in surprise, seconds later said mouth found itself filled with soap suds. Gagging and spitting, she didn't notice Hermione's shoulders shaking with laughter.

With a flick of her head, the younger woman tossed her mane over her shoulders and walked to the shower. Opening the cubicle and stepping behind her gagging wife, the witch said in a soft but sensual voice, "I'll wash your back."

Minerva could not believe the cheek of this woman!

Sputtering, she coughed, "What... *hack* are you... *gasp*... doing in here? *cough cough*"

She stilled suddenly as she felt gentle hands moving over the skin of her shoulder blades. Soap glided like silk and the wash cloth that followed felt... good.

"I'm washing your back."

Clearing her throat in embarrassment, the Headmistress gasped, "But I am naked!"

She could hear amusement in Hermione's voice as she replied, "So am I."

"But... But!" She stopped as she felt a soft hand begin to massage her left buttock.

"Yes, you do... have a rather nicely compact butt." The wash cloth glided over the area with a slow purpose that caused a shiver to envelop the older woman.

Lips next to her ear whispered, "Alright then?"

The older witch closed her eyes, "No I am not alright. I am old. I am naked. And you are washing me!"

The lips next to her ear turned up in a grin, "You are not old, yes you are naked and yes I am washing you... So what?"

The cloth was now sliding up and down her left flank. Over her ribs, down over her hip to the top of her thigh, finally up and across her tummy.

The tips of Hermione's fingers moved past the end of the cloth to touch the satiny softness of the skin on Minerva's belly. The young woman felt the muscles in her wife's abdomen quiver and twitch under her hand.

"Hermi..." Minerva began.

"Hush... T'wil be alright." Hermione cooed into her wife's ear. She pressed her body against Minerva's and smiled as a groan escaped the thin lips of the elder witch.

Slowly, her hand moved the cloth down to Minerva's mound and paused. Fingertips gently tangled in soapy curls causing a deep groan to escape Minerva's mouth.

Hermione moved her other hand to Minerva's right side. Slowly trailing fingers up and down the elder witch's hip and ribs. Higher and towards the center of her torso till that hand lay between two full breasts.

The young woman could feel the bump of scar tissue under her fingers. Carefully she traced four circular marks on her wife's chest.

"What are these?" She questioned gently. Her fingers moving in soothing circles both high and low on her wife's body.

Feeling a touch that electrified and terrified her in equal measure, the Headmistress struggled to answer, "Um.." She cleared her throat again, "Erm.. marks are from.. *cough*.. stunners."

Hermione pulled back slightly, noting that corresponding marks were also on Minerva's back as well. Ever so carefully, she leaned in and placed her lips upon each of the marks. As if kissing the hurts away.

Minerva felt her knees begin to shake. So many sensations were coursing through her body.

Tingles and tickles, fire and ice, blinding light and spots of darkness.

She placed a hand against the wall of the shower to brace herself, "I feel..."

Hermione dropped a tender kiss on the back of her wife's neck, "What do you feel?"

"Everything."

Hermione pressed herself even closer.

Her mound pushed insistently against Minerva's bum. The lush curls tickling sensitized skin.

The young witch pressed her breasts into her wife's back. Hardened nipples slid in erotic delight across skin that erupted in layer upon layer of goosebumps.

The wash cloth fell to the floor as both of Hermione's hands slid up to cover Minerva's breasts. Nipples hardened to rock hardness as gentle fingers circled and lightly pinched.

"Uhhhhh." The elder woman moaned as she arched her back into Hermione's chest. Groaning as she heard a small moan slip from her young wife's kissable lips. She felt those same lips moving over the skin of her neck and down her shoulder.

"I want you."

Those three words issued from Hermione's lips caused Minerva's knees to quake and quiver, "I cannot... stay standing."

She moaned as Hermione's fingers squeezed her nipples slightly harder, "Ahhhhh."

Suddenly she felt the wall of the shower against her back as Hermione had turned her around, "I want to see you."

Self consciously, the older witch wrapped her arms across her chest, "I... I..."

She was silenced as plump, luscious lips covered her own.

She felt those determined hands once again wander over her body. Touching, pressing... mapping her bumps, her scars, her secret places.

Pulling away slightly she whispered, "I have scars and I am old. I do not look..." She paused raising her eyes to the gorgeous siren that had joined her in the shower, "...like you."

A gentle smile graced those incredible lips as Hermione replied in a whisper, "No, you look like you. You look like the woman I am falling in love with."

Those simple heartfelt words were enough. Minerva felt tears form in her eyes and trickle down her sculpted cheeks as she gazed at the beautiful creature before her. Small fingers reached out and wiped the salty tears away as they fell.

The older woman raised her own hands to the young witch's face. Fingertips carefully slid over a determined jaw, cute little chin and finally over the dove soft skin of her cheeks.

Slowly she leaned in and pulled Hermione into a deep, soulful kiss. Mouths meshed as lips tugged and pulled. A tongue slid across thin lips asking permission to enter.

Permission that was eagerly granted as a mouth opened and another tongue welcomed the first.

Joyfully, wet slick muscles danced against the other as every inch of the other's mouth was explored.

The water from the shower flowed over the two witches. Washing away uncertainties and fears. Cleaning away doubts and inhibitions. Washing away old beliefs and convictions.

Making way for the new.

* * *

><p>The need for air pulled both women out of that soul wrenching kiss.<p>

Gasping, Minerva whispered, "You are so..."

She didn't get to finish as she found herself on the receiving end of another delicious kiss, "Oh Merlin..."

Hermione grinned as she began kissing her way down her wife's long neck. Her tongue paused and flickered against the pounding artery she found there.

"Like this do you?" She growled as her lips continued on their journey. Her hands began a journey of their own.

Up and down Minerva's flanks in a maddening tempo. Slowly, deliberately fingertips edged ever so close to tender, erogenous zones.

The older woman squirmed against the sensations.

Hermione's kisses travelled down the center of Minerva's chest and over the scars she found. Pausing, the young woman tenderly kissed each one saying, "You.. *kiss* are.. *kiss*.. so.. *kiss*... beautiful.. *kiss*.."

Her mouth moved to two breasts proudly gracing the Headmistress' chest. She smiled as she witnessed pink nipples flush into a darker shade under her stare. Nubs of tender flesh that engorged themselves with blood as Minerva's arousal grew. Licking her lips excitedly, Hermione pulled a nub between her teeth.

"Ohhh Ahhhh!" Minerva cried as her wife began suckling and tugging on her nipple.

Exquisite pleasure tore through the older woman's body as the younger woman raked her teeth over and over the tender nub. Back and forth, up and down. Teeth closing, pulling the nipple deeper into her mouth. Sucking harder.

"Ahhhhh..." Minerva writhed against the shower, her knees shaking.

Hermione reached out and pulled the woman into her arms, holding her up as she continued her sweet torture of her wife's supple and delectable mounds.

Never had a lover paid this much attention to her breasts. They generally just paused for a bit and continued on. Not so with Hermione, the young woman was driving Minerva mad with pleasure.

A spidering, tickling flutter tweaked her nerve endings in a very familiar way. The sensation grew, spiralling hotly thorough her nether regions, travelling up.

It pulsed and burned as it grew. Tendrils of pleasure wrapped themselves around her sex and up to focus on the pebble of flesh being chewed by insistent teeth.

Blinding light filled Minerva's mind and flashes of colour danced behind her eyelids as release rapidly approached.

Hermione moved to the other nipple and repeated her sweet, sweet torture as Minerva's body began to shake.

Back arching, head thrown back... her hair flattened against her head and back by the water in the shower, the Headmistress roared as her orgasm crashed against her senses.

Pulse after delicious pleasurable pulse burned through her excited nerve endings, "Ohhhhhh Her...mione!"

Never had the young witch ever had her name sung to her in such a grand fashion.

It was bliss.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Minerva's knees finally gave out. Hermione held her close, "I have you. I won't let you go."

The many layers of meaning laced in that sentence caused Minerva's arms to wrap around her wife desperately. Clinging to this wonderful young woman as if her very life depended on it.

Hermione understood as well, Smiling, she reached to turn off the taps, "Come. Let's go to bed. I'm not finished with you just yet."

Emerald eyes widened in surprise, delight and something more. Something not quite definable.

Not yet...

Hermione gently clasped both of Minerva's hands in her own and slowly led her wife to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

**AN: *Evil smirk* ...Y'all just have to wait to see what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow! Thank you all for the kind words. It is deeply appreciated. A word of warning y'all... this chapter is very, VERY "M".**

**THE PAMPHLET**

**Chapter Nine**

**Consummation**

Hermione led her wife to the bed where she gently urged the older witch to sit on the edge. Minerva obediently complied. Her deep emerald eyes wide with astonishment. No lover had ever made her climax simply by attending to her breasts!

She was stunned.

She followed her wife's movements closely. Hermione's beauty staggered her. Slender, yet blessed with lush curves. Her figure was womanly and made Minerva's heart beat just a wee bit faster.

"You are quite lovely you know." She whispered, her brogue just a tiny bit thicker than normal.

Dark eyes twinkled, "Funny, I was thinking the same of you."

Modestly, Minerva wrapped her arms around her torso, "I do not see that."

Hermione finished pulling the linens back on the bed and moved back around to kneel before her wife, "That's because none of your other partners were good enough for you."

The young woman reached out and gently coaxed Minerva's arms apart, exposing her chest once again, "Beautiful." She whispered as she gazed hungrily at creamy full breasts. She watched with interest as pink nipples rose, turning an attractive dark rose colour as they hardened.

Minerva looked down at her chest with a huge blush flushing her creamy skin, "I have scars." She whispered self-consciously.

Hermione nodded, her dark eyes expressing nothing but compassion. No pity, just acceptance. Sighing, the young witch said in a soothing tone, "And they are part of what makes you the amazing witch that you are."

She pointed at her own chest. At the mark Dolohov's curse left upon her skin when she was injured at the ministry during her fifth year, "I too carry marks. I think they are horrid."

She raised her forearm displaying the evil etching left by Bellatrix Lestrange, "I have accepted that they are part of who and what I am."

Emerald eyes filled with emotional tears as the older witch said softly, "And that is a truly wonderful woman." She smiled tremulously at her young wife.

Grinning, the young woman pushed her wife's legs apart and moved between, "Shall we move on to something much nicer? Hmmmm?" Two small but strong hands slid up the surprisingly well muscled thighs of her older wife, "Nice legs too."

Minerva sniggered at the comment, watching as sure hands glided to a stop at her hips.

Resting there.

Waiting.

Hermione leaned in and began placing feathery, butterfly kisses over Minerva's aroused breasts, "So beautiful." She crooned softly.

She was gratified when she felt her wife relax slightly. She wanted Minerva to feel how much she was wanted.

How much she was loved.

For her part, the older witch sighed as she felt plump lips once more wrap around her nipple. Oh Merlin, it felt soooo good. It had been years since her last sexual encounter and that had been a quick bang and tickle.

This was different. Deeper, darker... real.

Confident lips pulled and tugged on the already hyper-stimulated rose coloured nub. A small hand rose to rub and massage the other breast. Fingers pressing, circling a pebbled areola and finally squeezing.

A husky moan sounded from deep in Minerva's chest. The sound causing a gush of wetness to flood Hermione's aching sex. Oh how she wanted this woman!

Slowly, the younger woman encouraged the elder to lie back on the bed.

Hermione rose slightly as Minerva moved back. She began kissing down her torso, smiling as muscles twitched and quivered at her touch. Soft lips nipped and glided over a nicely toned abdomen.

"You take very good care of yourself." She commented as her tongue found Minerva's navel. Slowly the young woman flickered her tongue around and around as she felt Minerva begin to squirm.

"A wee bit ticklish are we?"

Her answer was a soft growl.

A sound that sent a pulse to her own dripping core.

That same eager tongue dipped inside Minerva's belly button. Probing, seeking all her secret tender spots.

Hips thrust slightly as Minerva reacted to this new stimulation, "Uhhhhh..."

Hermione smiled slightly. Proud of the way her wife was responding to her ministrations. Incredibly thankful to George Weasley for his secret business!

Minerva moaned again. Oh heavens, this was amazing! She was so turned on and Hermione hadn't even gotten to her private bits yet! She closed her eyes as she felt that amazing tongue slowly begin lapping the skin just above her mound.

Hermione paused a bit to gaze at Minerva's womanhood. Wispy ebony and silver curls decorated soft folds.

Minerva raised her head as she felt her wife pause. Seeing the younger woman staring at her sex, she immediately began to sit up. Trying to close her legs at the same time.

Hermione's hands on her thighs stilled the motion, "No. It's alright."

Perplexed, Minerva frowned, "What are you staring at?"

"You my love. You."

Embarrassed, a hand slid down and covered her sex from the young woman's view.

Hermione's twinkling chocolate eyes rose to meet anxious emerald, "What are you doing love?"

"I have grey down there."

"So?"

Shaking her head, the older woman muttered, "I am old."

Hermione grinned, "You are lovely. Now move your hand woman, I want to look at you."

"But... but.." Minerva couldn't finish as an insistent hand covered her own and moved it away from her curls.

"Hush." The young woman cooed as she once again focussed on Minerva's sex. She felt her mouth water as her eager hands pushed her wife's thighs farther apart to expose womanly folds. Dark eyes widened marginally as she spied a small nub of flesh peeking out from between the soft folds.

Another thing she noticed was the fact that the curls covering that interesting looking nub seemed to be wet.

Very wet.

There was an enticing aroma filling the air around the two women as well. Something that caused the muscles within her own sex to clench.

Spicy, musky, intoxicating.

Wider still Hermione pushed Minerva's thighs apart until the area below her enticing nub was revealed. The young woman growled as she leered at Minerva's centre. An area that was coated in a shiny, silky essence.

"Oh I need to taste you." The younger woman whispered as she leaned down.

Minerva watched as her wife slowly moved lower. Her face disappearing between her thighs. She could feel her heart pounding with excitement and a tremble seemed to be racing up and down her legs. Another moan escaped as she felt the press of lips against her folds.

Hermione kept her hands on Minerva's upper thighs, encouraging the older witch to keep herself open to her touch. Slowly, she placed a sweet, tender kiss to Minerva's upper folds. Smiling as she felt a shudder race through her wife's body.

With all the tenderness she could muster, the young woman nuzzled the soft silver and ebony curls. Soft, cooing sounds meant to calm did just that. She felt the older woman relax a bit more.

The young witch pressed her nose deeper into Minerva's mound, smiling slightly as those soft curls tickled a bit. A tiny hip thrust alerted her to the fact that Minerva was heating up.

Another soft smile turned up her lips a moment before placing sweet tiny kisses over Minerva's folds.

Slowly, she made her way down the slightly puffy nether lips loving Minerva's scent, the feel of her sex against her mouth... A primal urge within, drove Hermione one step further. Her tongue flicked out and slid between those heavenly folds.

"Ahhhh... Her..mione.." Minerva gasped as tendrils of pleasure from her ignited nerve endings raced throughout her body. It felt sooo good.

Hermione moved her hands to Minerva's folds. She didn't think the elder witch was planning on closing her legs at this point and she needed to get deeper into her wife's luscious sex.

Using her fingers, she gently parted Minerva's sex to expose that tantalizing bit of flesh that had so intrigued her. Boldly she leaned in and lathed her tongue over the tender bit causing a loud moan from her wife.

Encouraged, Hermione began to slowly run her tongue around and around that lovely bit of flesh that was standing so erect. A small snicker escaped her lips as she realized that Minerva had a hard-on.

Emerald eyes popped open as she heard the soft laugh, "Whut?" Not liking the interruption.

A pause, then, "You have an erection."

Blushing a bit, the older witch replied, "Well... Look at what you are doing to me. How could I not?"

"Indeed." Another swipe of that determined tongue caused Minerva to drop her head back with a groan.

Remembering something from the blue pensieve, the young woman wrapped her lips around Minerva's erection and began to suckle.

**_"Ahhhhhh Yiiieeeee!"_** Minerva squealed as exquisite pleasure set fire to her sex.

Encouraged, Hermione sucked a bit harder. Her soul was singing as she felt the elder woman begin to thrust against her face. Bringing a hand down lower, she used her index finger to trace small circles around Minerva's dripping centre.

"Oh yessss!" The Headmistress wailed loudly.

Judging from what she'd heard thus far, Hermione concluded that Minerva McGonagall was a screamer.

Slowly, the young woman slid a single finger inside. She could feel her wife's internal muscles closing on her digit.

"Like that do you?" She gently teased.

Her answer was a loud growly groan.

Grinning, Hermione lowered her face once more. Pulling her finger out of her wife, she plunged her tongue deep inside. Swirling the soft muscle around, the young woman truly got her first taste of her wife's silky essence. She couldn't help the growl that escaped her own lips.

Minerva tasted like so many different things... Sweet and tangy, a musky earthy taste that titillated. A quicksilver hint of something else...

Something profound.

A tender smile turned those plump lips upward for a moment as dark eyes filled with tears at a sudden realization...

Minerva tasted like the sunset.

Wanting more, Hermione leaned in and began to feverously lap at her wife's enticing womanhood.

* * *

><p>Minerva was in sex heaven.<p>

No lover had ever paid this much attention to attending to her needs the way Hermione was doing. Her back arched as she felt that amazing tongue plunge inside once again.

Her hands reached out and tangled in a thick, wet dark chestnut mass of curls. She pulled her wife's face against her sex. She felt wanton and randy.

She felt alive.

She felt free.

Hermione had opened a door and set the sensual, sexy woman Minerva McGonagall truly free.

"Oh mercy... have mercy!" She groaned feeling that familiar tingling down low. Her heart began to pound and she began gasping as that erotic pulse grew in intensity.

She knew what it was. She was going to come and come hard!

The tendrils of pleasure centered themselves in her core as her muscles began to contract. A gush of wetness flooded her sleeve, washing over Hermione's tongue.

The young witch responded, drinking deeply of her wife's creamy essence.

Minerva's mind filled with a bright, blinding light as sexual pleasure coursed into her very soul. Her head slammed back into the mattress as her back arched her body off the bed. She felt Hermione tighten her hold on her hips as her body held itself rigid.

Emerald eyes dilated into the inkiest black as a powerful orgasm took her soul soaring.

A loud roaring cry of the purest ecstasy ripped from the Headmistress' very being as wave after incredible wave of pleasure overwhelmed her senses.

Too much input for her senses to process... so much pleasure. Minerva's body went limp as darkness overcame the light and the mighty, formidable Headmistress passed out.

Knocked simple by six seconds of absolute bliss.

* * *

><p>Hermione rose from her place between Minerva's legs to see her wife lying there so still, "Oh my God... I've killed Minerva McGonagall!"<p>

Suddenly her wife's body began to shake.

Perplexed, the young woman quirked an eyebrow, "Wha?"

Great guffaws of joyful, delirious laughter burst from thin lips that were turned up in the largest, stupidest grin ever to grace the lovely features of Minerva McGonagall.

Laughter so infectious in nature that Hermione couldn't help herself as she added her own giggles to the joyful noise coming from within the bedchamber of the Headmistress and her wife.

Minerva sat up and pulled her wife into an ecstatic embrace.

The two witches rolled around the bed in a playful, delighted tumble until finally stopping in the middle with the older woman resting atop the younger.

Emerald eyes focussed a darkening stare into fiery mocha as the young witch opened her legs to allow Minerva's lower body to rest against her own. An exquisite pressure sent young eyes rolling back into her head as Minerva's sex pressed enticingly against Hermione's.

"Make love to me Minerva, oh please make love to me." The young witch begged.

The older witch answered by lowering her mouth to those addicting, amazingly kissable lips of her wife.

* * *

><p>Thin, yet surprisingly talented lips explored the skin of Hermione's jaw. A curious tongue flicked out to taste the salty sweetness of the young witches neck; gliding over a pounding artery. Soft, wet kisses travelled down to the silky skin of a collarbone.<p>

Nips and licks moved outward towards a shoulder, then back again.

The body beneath her own began to tremble and shudder with need. Emerald eyes gleamed as the older witch slowly slid to one side and gazed down at the glorious body of her wife.

Dark eyes gazed with need into her own emerald orbs as Minerva ran gentle fingers down Hermione's heaving chest. Those same fingers danced over straining breasts. Ample mounds of creamy softness that pulled Minerva's heated gaze to hardened peeks the colour of a ripened strawberry.

Mouth watering with anticipation, the older witch deftly pulled a hardened nipple between her teeth.

Hermione howled her delight.

Up to this moment, the Headmistress wasn't quite sure she would be able to please her young wife. Hearing Hermione's loud approval of her actions, gave her the confidence to continue.

Grinning her glee, Minerva moved to the other nipple and repeated her relentless onslaught of pleasure.

"Oh damn Min... that's so, so good!" Hermione groaned, feeling her wife suckle a wee bit harder. "Oh yes!" She wailed her approval.

A slender, yet well muscled leg slid up and down the younger witch's thigh, knee and shin. Sparks of excitement causing tingles and gasps.

Minerva's hand began wandering as well. Sliding down her wife's side, over her generously curved hip and back up again. That same hand moved up Hermione's tummy to slide first over one large breast and then over the other.

"You are so beautiful." The older witch whispered as she leaned back in for another deep, passionate kiss. Tongues slid invitingly over each other as lips sucked and nibbled. Her heart was filled with a want and need that she had never felt before.

Slowly a connection was forming between the two of them. A binding so deep, it was intertwining their souls together like the weaving of a tapestry.

Minerva's lips pulled away to move down her wife's neck once more. Suckling at the juncture between neck and shoulder muscles, she made her mark. A deep red spot that would no doubt be a charming bruise in the morning.

"Did you just give me a love bite?" Hermione growled as Minerva's mouth once again latched onto her own.

"Uh huh."

She giggled as she thought about the fact that the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has just given her a hickey.

Her giggles encouraged even more enthusiastic tongue kissing from her older wife.

She gasped as she felt her nipples being pinched and squeezed, "Ohhhh yessss..." Her sex was throbbing with aching need as well, "Oh Min... I need you."

A deep, sexy voice growled, "Where do you need me darling?"

Opening her legs wide, Hermione moaned, "Down there!"

"Mmmmmm."

The young witch felt Minerva's hot mouth moving down her neck, over her sternum and onto her breasts. Bites and licks covered her straining nipples once more. That maddening mouth then moved down, over her belly leaving tiny love bites on her tender flesh.

As Minerva neared Hermione's sex, she rose up to gaze down at her wife's attributes. Heated chocolate eyes followed a burning emerald gaze that took in her liberally curled mound. A mound that drew the older woman down to nuzzle her face in soft, nutmeg curls.

"I'm a bit bushy." Hermione whispered, a tiny trace of her own self-consciousness seeping into her voice.

A slow kiss against her mound, followed by a growled, "I like your bush," caused the young woman to thrust her hips against Minerva's face.

Hermione's scent was driving the animagus within her mad with desire. A purring growl was sounding from deep within the older woman's chest as she nosed lower. The wet that drenched Hermione's curls now coated the older woman's chin and lips. Her eager tongue snaked out to sample this addicting fluid.

Pausing, the witch tried to place her wife's taste. It wasn't enough, so she leaned in and ran her tongue in a large swipe over the entirety of Hermione's sex. Satiny slickness covered her lips and tongue as she lapped and licked. A taste that aroused her, teased her and tempted.

She couldn't get enough.

Frantically she pulled her wife's body into her face as she devoured Hermione's sex. Lips and tongue moving almost everywhere at once. Finally latching onto a quivering clitoris. Hardened and erect, the flesh slid easily between Minerva's lips.

The older woman discovering a set of nerve endings that put her wife into high orbit as Hermione bucked and thrust against her face once again.

"Ride my face baby." Minerva growled causing her wife to howl once again. Not only from the sexual delight being produced by her mouth, but also by her naughty words.

It was wondrous to behold. The way Hermione was responding to HER ministrations. The way she could make Hermione writhe and squirm, buck and moan. The power she held over this beautiful young siren.

She wanted more.

She wanted to be inside this gorgeous creature and told her so, "I want you."

Hermione thrust again as she moaned, "Fuck me Min... oh please fuck me!"

Without delay, an eager hand slid down to Hermione's dripping centre. Two fingers slid slowly inside. The older woman suddenly remembering that her wife was a virgin, "Are you sure?"

Deep brown eyes gazed into concerned emerald, "I trust you."

Her heart filled with warmth at Hermione's declaration as the older woman rose to kiss her wife's mouth. A tongue plunged deeply just as two fingers pierced a virgin core.

Hermione's hymen tore quickly causing the young woman to yelp in pain. Pain that was quickly swallowed by the passionate delving of lips and tongue.

Minerva held her fingers still as her wife adjusted to this new sensation. Her mouth however continued to distract her wife from the searing pain that signified Hermione's ascent into womanhood.

After a moment, Minerva pulled back to stare into her wife's eyes, "Alright then?" She slowly wiggled her fingers a bit.

A movement that caused brown eyes to widen in surprised pleasure, "Oooooh."

A large grin made its way across Minerva's face, "You like it then?"

"Do that again."

Joyfully, the older woman bent to kiss her wife again as she slowly began moving her fingers in and out of Hermione's heated centre.

There was a certain spot inside Hermione that Minerva's fingers kept bumping over. Something that every time she grazed against it, her young wife gasped and thrust quite enthusiastically. Minerva realized with a start that this must be Hermione's G-spot.

Grinning, she trilled, "I think I found your sweet spot." With that, she stopped thrusting and pressed on the slightly roughened area deep inside Hermione's core.

That action caused an almost instantaneous reaction in Hermione. The young witch squealed lustily, screaming Minerva's name.

Knowing that she was on the right track, Minerva used her thumb to press down on Hermione's aroused clit as she continued to stimulate the young woman's sweet spot inside.

"Thank you George Weasley." The older woman muttered as she felt her wife begin to shudder and shake.

Hermione's climax roared over her like a freight train. Fire and ice, bright and dark, spots before her eyes, the young woman screamed her completion for all the world to hear.

* * *

><p>Tippy, Tilly and Tinky the house elves all looked up from their chores in the corridor outside the Headmistress' quarters. With a knowing smirk, the eldest, Tippy commented, "The Headsmistress ands her Miss gets the good in-outie tonight!"<p>

The other elves erupted in their own squeaky giggles at the thought.

* * *

><p>Hermione snuggled deeply into her wife's side. Her head resting on Minerva's still heaving chest. "Are you alright?" She questioned as she looked up into her wife's face.<p>

The expression on Minerva's face looked like she was about to burst out into the "Halleujah Chorus" or that she had been given the secret meaning of life.

Her face was open, her eyes wide and her smile? She made the Cheshire Cat grin look tame.

"Min? Are you ok?" Hermione repeated.

That amazing expression turned to look at her, "I am spectacular."

Hermione snickered, "That you are."

Suddenly a seriousness took over Minerva's countenance, "Hermione?"

The young witch smiled, "Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Out in the living room, sitting on the coffee table, the pamphlet sighed and began to sing, "Ahem hem... Halleujah! Halleujah!... Halleujah halleujah halley-lou-ya!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

**AN: Whew! *wipes sweat off brow* Hope y'all liked it. Kudoes to Ms. Figg for the phrase "in-outie".**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you all very much for the kind words. Also special thanks to my dear sweet brown eyed Brit who puts up with my atrocious American spelling and my moods. I love you woman.**

**THE PAMPHLET**

**Chapter Ten**

**Procreation**

Several months later...

It was very early in the morning that found the two witches snuggled tightly together. Arms and legs intertwined, a face buried in thick tangled hair, a gentle hand resting on a rounded breast.

The musky scent of sex hanging thickly in the air.

An elegant aristocratic nose twitched as the scent permeated a sleep addled brain.

A cute button nose scrunched up as a sweetish, tangy aroma brought its owner into consciousness.

A gruff purring sounded from the face buried in thick chestnut tresses. The sound turning to a moan as a small hand squeezed a full, rounded breast.

"You do that again and I will *growl* pounce on you." Came a sleep thickened brogue.

A small sleepy snicker sounded as that tiny hand gave a teasing squeeze. The snicker morphed into a squeal as the young witch found herself abruptly rolled over onto her tummy.

The now familiar weight of her wife pressed her into soft sheets that reeked of sex. Taking a deep breath, Hermione moaned as her body responded to the scent that was undoubtedly the sweet piquant flavour of her wife.

She grinned into her pillow as she felt Minerva's soft nips and kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders.

Pushing up, she felt the curly softness of silver and ebony hairs tickling her bum. An answering thrust against her rear caused a gush of fluid to pool between her thighs.

Hands skimmed over the flesh of her arms and down her flanks as she felt teeth close on the tender skin of her shoulder muscle.

Another moan escaped her kiss swollen lips.

Instinct spurred her to answer her wife's thrust with one of her own.

"You keep doing that and we might as well start working on making a bairn." Came an aroused growl from behind her.

Pressing her bum against her wife's mound, she answered, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Minerva's reply was a short, naughty chuckle, "You ARE quite the tart!"

Hermione felt her wife slowly slide to one side, so turning her head in that direction, she pouted, "Why stop?"

She was horny dammit!

Rolling onto her back, she spread her knees exposing her sex to Minerva's darkening gaze, "I'm YOUR tart." Her eyes closed in delight as she felt kisses against the inside of her knee.

A strong hand pushed one leg a bit wider as the Headmistress stared at the wondrous bit of bushy goodness that was her wife's sex.

A feral snarl rose from the animagus as she leaned in and ran her tongue in a long, luscious lapping lick up the inside of Hermione's creamy thigh.

"Yesss!"

Minerva grinned at her wife's enthusiasm, "Such a Ho..."

A giggle sounded from the young witch, "How do you know what a Ho is?" She quivered as that maddening tongue tickled the crease between her puffy, aroused folds.

Teeth gently nibbled at the flesh of her inner thigh, "You would be surprised at the slang expressions a teacher hears from day to day."

Another long swipe of that talented tongue and Hermione threw her head back moaning, "Oh God woman stop teasing me!"

She howled her delight as her wife's wicked, wicked tongue slid between her folds to dance against her throbbing clit.

Minerva wrapped her arms in a possessive hold over her wife's hips and up her sides. As far as she was concerned, Hermione was hers forever!

Eagerly, she lapped at her wife's dripping sex. Loving her taste, her scent... the way she felt. Loving everything about Hermione...

HER 'mione.

Over and over that amazing tongue slid into her heated centre. With each thrust came the growled declaration, "Mine!... Mine!... **MINE!"**

As climax after climax washed over her, Hermione screamed, "YOURS!"

* * *

><p>Hermione lay on her side watching as Minerva napped beside her. She gave a rueful half smile as she realized that the sorting hat was right.<p>

They did belong together.

Lying beside her was the most amazing witch she'd ever known. So powerful, so brilliant and yet so very vulnerable. A weakness that only Albus Dumbledore and now Hermione had been permitted to see...

Just how tender and gentle Minerva's heart actually was.

How much she fiercely loved her work, her students... the school.

How much of a kind and gentle woman she truly was.

How much she cared.

Some would say that those things were weaknesses but Hermione had been taught otherwise. Taught that caring for something or someone could also be a strength.

That loving could be the most powerful magic of all.

Yes, sometimes it was painful. Sometimes it hurt. But the majority of the time it was the most incredible feeling in the world. And here she was feeling it for this wonderfully enigmatic, fantastically awe-inspiring witch.

A handsome woman in her own right. Yes, she was older. Yes she was scarred and certain things sagged a bit but... Minerva McGonagall was so much more.

She was beauty itself. True beauty... the kind that lit a person from within. The kind that appeared in the most unsuspecting of ways.

In the way a sardonic eyebrow rose at reading a badly written essay.

In the way emerald eyes sparkled at the thought of debating an interesting article with Filius.

In the flash of pride when Gryffindor won at Quidditch.

In the way she looked at Hermione.

It was catching too.

The chocolate eyed witch had a glow all of her own. A glow that illuminated her soul like a beacon. A glow that belonged solely to one person.

Her Tabby.

* * *

><p><em>'Procreation between a same sex couple is for obvious reasons not as simple as in a hetero couple.'<em>

"Well no shit Sherlock!" Hermione snarled as she held the Pamphlet.

"I did not write this... this literature. I merely recite it." The book sniffed indignantly.

"Whatever..." The young witch spat.

_'The most common method used comes in the form of a fertility potion. You will find that most of the older wizarding families will have such a potion in their stores.'_

Hermione looked over at her wife. The latter was sitting at her desk reading a parchment delivered during dinner. It was from Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Occasionally Minerva would let out a snort of laughter as she read the Minister's lamentations.

Mostly from the backlash over the marriage law.

So much so that an addendum had been hastily enacted that provided a release for couples who found that they just simply could not live together without trying to kill each other.

Once they had produced the required child, then they were free to dissolve their union provided that they made responsible decisions regarding the welfare and upbringing of their offspring.

This had proved quite wise in the case of Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. The two young people found that they simply could not co-habitate without one of the them drawing their wand against the other.

The hostilities had increased tenfold with Daphne's pregnancy.

It seemed that the only thing the couple could manage well enough was creating a baby.

"Minerva?"

The older witch looked up at her wife. Emerald eyes warmed as she responded, "Yes love?"

Chocolate eyes crinkled with mirth at her wife's endearment, "Does your family have a fertility potion?"

The witch nodded, "Aye. Been in the family for nearly five centuries."

Hermione nodded towards the parchment, "That's good. What are you reading?"

"A letter from Kingsley."

Seeing Hermione's expression darken, she added, "Och, it's not so bad. Seems as though the law has had a few modifications added to it."

"Oh?"

Minerva nodded, "Aye. Apparently some of the more hastily wed couples are finding just how incompatible they truly are."

Hermione snickered as she thought back to an incident that she and Minerva had observed in Diagon Alley a few days prior. The two witches had been coming out of Flouish & Blotts when they'd observed a heated argument between Ronald Weasley and a very pregnant Lavender.

She'd also heard through the grapevine that Harry & Ginny were attending marriage counselling. Apparently the boy-who-lived was turning out to be the man-who-was-a-shitty-husband.

Minerva glanced at the young woman, "Does 'IT' have anything useful to say this day?"

"Minerva McGonagall! I truly resent being referred to as an 'IT'!"

"You are not a person are you?"

"Well not exactly no... but..."

"Then you are an IT!"

"Oh bugger your logic!"

* * *

><p>The following morning found Minerva and Hermione sitting at breakfast with the staff. The Headmistress had just waved her wand causing food to appear on all four house tables as well as the staff one.<p>

"I love how you do that." Hermione whispered patting her wife's thigh. She was seated to the right of her wife at the head table.

It had been decided that the spouses of the staff could sit next to their mate at the head table during meal times as a show of unity and obedience of the law.

No hanky panky though as Ro and Henny found out after a particularly sharp stinging hex was shot their way by Flitwick.

Pomona Sprout, who was reading the Daily Prophet, suddenly blurted, "George and Angelina Weasley celebrated the birth of their son!"

There were many ooohs and aaaahhs until Pomona was asked what they had named the boy.

"Oh it says they named him Reeces."

No one could understand why Hermione laughed herself stupid.

* * *

><p><em>'There are several methods available to a same sex couple who wish to produce a child. Obviously most of these methods are easier for lesbian couples as woman have all of the baby making apparatus already in place.'<em>

Hermione raised a dark eyebrow, "Apparatus? Is that your way of saying uterus?"

"Ahem.. Hem."

The young witch shook her head, "Never mind... continue."

_'One method of conceiving involves the Engorgio Charm and a fertility potion.'_

The pamphlet produced a yellow light to highlight the inferred procedure. Hermione read the information. Both eyebrows raising in surprise, "What crazy person thought that one up?"

Ignoring her, the Pamphlet continued...

_'Another method is more commonly used among witches and wizards who specialize in Transfiguration, is known as the 'Morphing Method'.'_

Another paragraph was highlighted. As Hermione read the information, she began to realize that this particular method just might be the way she and Minerva could make a baby.

After all, wasn't Minerva McGonagall the pre-eminent Transfigurationist in all of Britain?

She would have to ask her wife.

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" A bellowed question rattled the glass in the window panes of their quarters.<p>

"Grow a penis."

"I cannot bloody grow a penis!"

Hermione smiled knowingly. Holding up a Transfiguration text that she'd found in the restricted section of the library, she answered with a smirk, "Oh yes you can."

Minerva plucked the book out of her wife's hands, "The Rooster Within. How to make your inner cock crow?" Emerald eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Where did you find this?"

A cheeky grin flashed her way, "In the very restricted section of the restricted section of the library. Really m'dear you need to work on those wards a bit better."

"That section is very restricted!"

Hermione patted her wife's hand, "Just read it dear."

* * *

><p>"Oh."<p>

"My."

"Word."

The Headmistress pushed the book away from her. She was flabbergasted, "Oh how can I..." She shook her head, "I never..."

Sighing she pulled the book back and continued reading, "Oh. My. Word."

The portraits in the office of the Head of Hogwarts craned their necks to see just what is was that had Minerva so... so..

Twitterpaited?

"What are you reading Tabby?" Albus inquired, using his best soothing voice.

"Hermione asked me to read this." The elder witch replied without thinking.

"Read what?" He wheedled.

"The Rooster Within." Came the short, clipped reply as the witch turned a page.

It was fascinating reading.

Really.

She knew the basic transfiguration spell, it was the enunciation that was causing the problem. Frowning, she muttered, "How does one say, "Ineedapenis Immediatis and keep a straight face?"

Severus Snape's portrait smirked as he looked down his nose and sneered, "Easy, ask Albus what he would do when out looking for a good time?"

Snickers and twitters echoed throughout the office. Every portrait was laughing except one.

A very red faced Albus Dumbledore.

_How on earth did Severus know that?_

* * *

><p>"Ineedapenis Immediatis!"<p>

"Ineed**APENIS** **IMME**diatis!"

"INEEDAPENIS IMMEDIATIS DAMMIT!"

"Why do you keep screaming that you need a penis immediately?" Hermione asked as she poked her head into the en-suite.

She spied her wife standing stark naked in front of the full length mirror next to the vanity.

There was something odd sprouting up from the wispy ebony and silver curls of her wife's sex.

"What is that?" She asked walking over for a closer look.

Minerva turned her back to her wife, "Never mind."

"Let me see!"

"No!"

Frowning, Hermione grabbed a hand towel, rolled it up tight and let 'er rip.

_**THWAAAAACK!**_

The towel smacked against the muscular cheek of Minerva's butt, "OWWW!"

Spinning around, the older witch inadvertently gave her young wife a full view of what she'd been experimenting with.

Amid the soft curls of her mound there proudly stood a two inch erect penis.

"Um Min?"

"Whut?"

"You have a teeny weenie."

_Silence._

Chocolate eyes focussed on her very red faced wife, "Min?"

_Silence._

"Min?"

"I am leaving now." The Headmistress proclaimed as she strode out of the en-suite with as much dignity as a naked witch with a teeny weenie could muster.

Never mind the fact that she was marching towards the door without a stitch of clothing on.

"When did you become a nudist?"

*Growl*

* * *

><p><em>'The third way to conception is by using the donor method. Where you ask a wizard to donate his sperm.'<em>

Hermione looked up with an expression of utter disgust, "Ewwwww!"

Visions of a child with curly black hair, round spectacles and a lightening bolt scar appeared in her head. This was immediately followed by a vision of a red haired child with a familiar temper screaming at the top of its lungs, "Ineedapenis!"

"Ewwwww!"

"Ineedapenis Imeeeediatis!"

Hermione turned her head towards the en-suite as a moment of silence ensued. Then suddenly she heard...

"Yeeeee Haaaaaa!"

Jumping up from the sofa, dropping the Pamphlet to the floor, the young witch sprinted into the en-suite.

"Such disrespect." The book grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Min?" Hermione asked as she peeked around the door. Minerva was standing with her back to her. The older witch was wearing her dark navy bathrobe.<p>

"Are you ok?" The young witch asked as she stepped into the room.

Hearing an amused chuckle, she watched as her wife turned around.

Chocolate eyes bugged widely as she saw her wife standing with her hands on her hips.

The robe was open exposing Minerva's naked flesh to the startled gaze of her young love.

Not only were full round breasts standing quite proudly on the older witch's chest, but a little bit lower there now stood eight inches of semi-erect penis.

Complete with accessories.

"Oh my..." Hermione whispered, eyes darkening as she watched the rod attached to Minerva's groin bob up and down as the witch proudly strutted over to her wife.

"What do ya think of them apples!" The Headmistress proudly proclaimed thrusting her hips a bit.

She was jolted from her proud stance as a small hand reached out and gently cupped her testicles, "Erm..."

Hermione grinned as she watched the half mast penis rise to full rigidness in a matter of seconds. Gently caressing Minerva's soft sac, she murmured, "Hold that thought."

With a wave of her wand and a muttered, "Divesto!" She grabbed her wife by the penis and pulled her into the bedroom, "We've got a bairn to make!"

The sheer lustiness of the enormous grin on Minerva McGonagall's face was more than enough to cause the juices to flow. Hermione dove onto the bed with an enormous grin of her own.

"C'mere you sexy beast!"

* * *

><p><em>-to be continued<em>

**AN: Y'all know whut happened after that... ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you all for such overwhelming support.**

**THE PAMPHLET**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Epilogue**

The Wizengamot Chamber was usually quite awe inspiring with its severe decor and imposing grandeur. With granite columns and echoing marble floors. With ebony paneled walls that practically dripped pretention.

The fact that the laws of wizarding Britain had been enacted in this chamber for nearly a thousand years gave one pause for quiet contemplation and respect...

Not so today.

The room was alive with the voices of hundreds. A cacophony of laughter, conversation and noise. The sounds of babies crying and gurgling.

The sounds of life itself.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood off in a shadowed corner watching the mayhem with a self-satisfied gleam brewing in his dark eyes. He may not be the most popular minister, but he would be remembered as the minister who saved wizarding Britain from extinction.

At least in his own mind anyway.

The tall dark skinned man focussed his gaze to the far corner of the chamber. A chamber which had been magically enlarged to accommodate the sheer number of bodies in attendance. An obligatory attendance mandate had been issued, due to the significance of the day.

It was registry day.

The day when all the children born as a result of the marriage decree were accounted for.

A cheeky grin caused the minister's mouth to turn up in a knowing expression. For this day was the day that he would be given vindication. That his reasoning would be laid out for all to see. His redemption.

At least in his own mind anyway.

Movement in the far corner of the chamber brought his gaze to the sea of red hair that told him that the Weasleys were in attendance along with those in their considerable extended family as well.

His gaze softened a bit as he caught sight of the tall, slender form of Minerva McGonagall. The powerful witch was standing close to a much shorter witch.

The equally powerful Hermione McGonagall nee Granger. Her wife.

A rueful smile turned up one corner of the minister's mouth as he saw Hermione carefully holding a wriggling blanket wrapped bundle in her arms.

A bundle she was gently passing to Molly Weasley.

* * *

><p>"Oooohhh! Hermione, Minerva... He's adorable!" The Weasley matriarch cooed over the newborn son of the Headmistress and her wife.<p>

She herself was a bit more rounded than usual due to the fact that she and Arthur were expecting their eighth child.

It had taken a bit of work to get Arthur's plumbing back up to snuff, but once the fertility potion and a certain muggle blue pill kicked in... well the Weasley's were quite prolific.

Hermione's chocolate eyes twinkled tenderly as she gazed down at her son. The tiny lad waved his arms as if conducting a symphony.

"He's quite energetic." Molly commented with a motherly smile.

Hermione snorted, "Tell me about it. The last month of pregnancy, all he wanted to do was break dance inside me!"

Minerva smiled fondly as a memory surfaced of being in bed with a very pregnant Hermione snuggled against her side and suddenly feeling thumps against her tummy. Of realizing with a start that her son was kicking not only his mother, but her as well.

The older witch wrapped an arm around her wife and said with a knowing smile, "Indeed."

Hermione snickered at her laconic wife's characteristic short sentence.

They were interrupted moments later by George and Angelina Weasley and their lively son, Reeces.

"Hello all."

More ooohs and ahhhs ensued. This time with Hermione cooing over the handsome youngling with fiery red hair and light caramel skin while Angelina mooned over John Duncan McGonagall.

"Headmistress he is sooo adorable!"

Minerva struck a proud pose and answered with a gleam twinkling in emerald eyes, "Thank you. Although from the look of things, I suspect he might be the cause of a significant loss of house points in the future."

Grinning, Angelina replied, "Especially if these two become friends." She motioned to her own son, then to young McGonagall.

Molly chuckled, "Add to that James Potter and Rose Weasley and we are in for exciting times ahead."

The doomed expression on the Headmistress' face caused laughter all around.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the auditorium seat with her precious son sleeping in her arms. With as much chaos and noise blaring around, she was surprised that the lad managed to doze off at all.<p>

"Ah to be young and oblivious."

She looked up to see her wife settling down beside her. The two women gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment, then leaned in to share a gentle kiss.

"Hey! None of that!"

They broke apart as Henny and her very pregnant wife, Rolanda came to sit beside them.

Ro leaned back with a pained groan as she tried to find a comfortable position on the hard bench.

Minerva remembered her wife's discomfort with a frown. Hermione had been quite the bitch in her last few weeks. Oy!

Waving her wand, she conjured a pillow for her friend, "Here you go."

A grateful Henny took the gift and helped her wife ease the ache in her lower back.

"Thanks Min." Ro muttered as yellow eyes took in the surroundings.

Hermione leaned in to whisper to Henny, "I thought you were going to carry the baby?"

Hearing this, Ro perked up, "We flipped a galleon. I lost."

Minerva sniggered at the glare Ro shot her wife.

"I swear she used a two headed galleon."

* * *

><p>More and more couples and their children filed into the immense chamber. The chatter was deafening and still Kingsley grinned like a fool.<p>

Rubbing his large. beefy hands together, he spotted his own wife talking with Aurora Sinistra-Diggory.

A sad smile made its way over his features as he thought back over the events that followed the unfortunate death of the Hogwarts professor's husband Amos. A man who had suffered so much pain over the years only to find happiness with the lovely Astronomy Professor.

Shortly after they were wed, Diggory was killed in an untimely broom accident.

He'd been talking on his mobile phone and hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. Colliding with Big Ben had been extremely... untimely.

Extremely.

A week after his death, Aurora had discovered that she was pregnant and now cradled little Cassandra in her arms as she spoke with Andromeda Shacklebolt.

He sighed as he contemplated his lovely wife. Things hadn't been so easy between them. In fact, most couples who'd hurriedly run off and got married seemed to be the ones suffering the most marital woes.

The people matched by the sorting hat were doing just fine.

Hmmmmm.

Perhaps they should employ the hat whenever a couple wished to be wed... just to see if it was a good match?

His thoughts were brought back to the present when his daughter let out a wail. A small smile appeared on his face as he watched Andromeda comfort Newtonia.

* * *

><p>Minerva sat holding her son as Hermione had moved to speak with Ginny Potter. Cradling the precious bundle in her arms, the older woman silently took inventory of her son's features.<p>

A head full of wavy black hair, vivid green eyes and a large cheeky smile that lit up the room. Even at his young age, she knew this lad would be a mischief maker.

"You my little man shall be held under careful scrutiny."

Her answer was tiny fingers poking up her nostril. Chuckling, she looked over to where her wife was standing.

Hermione's curvaceous figure had reasserted itself not long after John's birth. Her ample bosoms made more so by the fact that she was breast feeding their son.

The older witch would sit and watch as John happily tugged away on a rosy red nipple. Hermione's face would appear so serene causing Minerva to fall in love with her all over again.

The young witch's hips were curvier and her arse much more lush. This thought caused emerald eyes to darken as the witch remembered the events that led up to their sons conception...

_"C'mere you sexy beast!"_

_Hermione lay back on the tartan print quilt. Her breasts, creamy and round with hard peeks pointing directly in Minerva's leering sight. Shapely legs parted to reveal a womanhood ripe for the taking._

_The older witch could feel her heart threatening to burst from her chest as she watched her wife undulating in invitation._

_She glanced down at the newly sprouted addition to her anatomy. Not a teeny weenie but a long, thick penis standing at attention. Gingerly she reached down to touch her shaft only to gasp at the pure pleasure she felt._

_Hermione's eyes darkened to a lusty black as she watched her wife caress her penis._

_"You DO know what to do with that thing don't you?"_

_Minerva shot her wife a naughty grin, "Insert flap A into slot B."_

_Giggling, Hermione slowly slid two fingers down through her folds, muttering in a horny purr, "She's wet and wanting you."_

_"Oh Merlin..." Minerva groaned as she gazed heatedly as her wife masturbated. Her body flushed with heat and a low growl escaped thin lips that were suddenly quite dry._

_The older witch climbed onto the bed and moved between her wife's spread legs. Resting on her knees, she reached out and ran a shaking hand down the inside of a smooth pale thigh._

_"I want you..." The young witch moaned as she flicked her erect clit._

_A heady aroma penetrated the Headmistress awareness. Earthy, arousing... Hermione._

_Nostrils flared as the ebony haired witch leaned down and placed a wet kiss against moist, velvety folds._

_"Yesss!" Hermione hissed as she writhed against Minerva's face._

_The older witch wasted no time as her tongue flicked out to lap at the silky essence that coated puffy outer lips and the inside of those killer thighs._

_Hands came into play as Minerva plunged two fingers deep inside her wife's core._

_"Uhhhhhhhh!" Hermione joyfully wailed, as she felt a pleasure overload approach._

_Feeling the copious amounts of moisture that flooded Hermione's slick channel, Minerva realized that her wife was more than ready for what was coming._

_Oh yes._

_Strong hands grasped the young womans legs and pulled them up to rest over each of her shoulders. Pushing forward, she watched Hermione's dark eyes widen as the thick mushroom head of her cock pressed against her entrance._

_"Ready baby?" Minerva whispered softly._

_"Please..."_

_Without any further hesitation, Minerva slowly slid her straining, erect penis into her wife's tight sleeve. She groaned her pleasure as Hermione's inner muscles clamped down on the intruder bumping its way inside._

_"Soooo good." The Headmistress growled her delight._

_When she felt the press of Hermione's cervix against the head of her cock, Minerva paused. Waiting for her wife's sex to adjust to her large size._

_A moment passed, then the young witch gave a gentle hip thrust to let her wife know that it was okay to move._

_And move she did._

_Slow, deep thrusts that sent the young witch into eye rolling bliss followed._

_In and out, in and out. An ever faster rhythm as Minerva pumped into her wife._

_It felt so good._

_The witch threw her head back as a feral growl caused her upper lip to curl. A hissing gasp of pleasure slipped through the older witch's lips causing an answering growl from Hermione._

_They moved together in a dance as old as time itself. The ebb and flow of movement against one another. Of heated flesh pressed tightly together. Of drops of perspiration sliding down a long back. Of gasping moans and grunts of pleasure._

_The mating dance._

_Faster and faster Minerva plunged deeply into her wife._

_Urged on by an instinct she could not fight._

_Her hands rested flat on either side of her young wife's head, feeling sweaty chestnut curls tickle the skin of her fingers. Her own long ebony strands fell over her shoulders and lay plastered by the salty wetness of her own exertions against her muscular back._

_A tightness formed deep inside her core, something niggling tickled her consciousness. A need._

_Responding to this unconscious urge, the older witch thrust herself as deeply as she could inside her wife's molten sex._

_"Ahhhhhh Yessss!" Hermione wailed as she felt something shift inside. Minerva was in so deep, it felt as though they were no longer two separate people._

_They were one._

_A familiar tingling signified the approach of an explosive orgasm._

_Hermione began panting her pleasure. Her eyes, now nearly black with desire glazed over, as she moaned wantonly._

_Minerva could feel the tell-tale clenching of her wife's inner muscles along with the unfamiliar sensation of a tightening in her testicles. A sensation that could only mean one thing..._

_"Oh God!"_

_"Merlin!"_

_One more thrust and the world exploded in colour, sound and sensation as Minerva flooded Hermione's hot centre with her seed. The animagus roaring her pleasure for the world to hear as jet after hot jet blasted against her wife's core._

_Hermione felt those hot spurts deep inside and cried out lustily as one climax crashed after another..._

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking that has your eyes so dark?" Hermione questioned upon seeing Minerva gazing off into space. She placed a gentle hand on her wife's cheek, "Are you in there?"<p>

Shaking her head, the older witch smiled, "Oh I am here. I was just reminiscing."

"About?"

Minerva's eyes darkened as she gazed at her beautiful wife, "I was remembering his conception."

There was a wealth of meaning in that phrase. A meaning that wasn't lost on Hermione. Shooting a naughty grin at her older wife, the young witch purred. "Later."

Their flirting was interrupted by the booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, "May I have your attention? I would ask that you all find a seat as we have much to accomplish this blessed day."

Minerva snorted, "Blessed? What a ham."

Hermione sniggered as she settled next to her wife.

The tall, burly form of the Minister of Magic appeared on a raised platform with a podium in the center. Stepping up to it, Kingsley continued, "We are gathered here today to register your newborns and to also decide if you wish to remain couples."

He paused as a murmur went through the gathered crowd.

Nodding, he spoke, "Yes. That's correct. We want to know if you wish to remain together as well. A happy couple makes for a happy wizarding world."

**"Oh bullshit."**

The crowd tittered at the unmistakeable voice of the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Kingsley blushed and chose to ignore the disgruntled voice.

"As your name is called, please approach the podium and declare your intentions."

* * *

><p>"Arthur and Molly Weasley!"<p>

Hermione smiled as she watched the long married couple approach Kingsley.

"We choose to remain married!" Molly bellowed holding her very pregnant belly.

She reached up and poked the Minister in the chest adding, "And if you pull another stunt like this one, you will be feeling the business end of my wand in a very painful way!"

The crowd cheered as Arthur pulled his wife back to their seats.

"Harry and Ginevra Potter!"

With a raised eyebrow, Hermione watched as her friends stepped up to Kingsley.

"We choose to remain married and would like to declare James Sirius Potter!" Ginny screamed with joy.

The crowd reacted to her enthusiasm and screeched happily.

* * *

><p>"Draco and Luna Malfoy!"<p>

The entire chamber watched as the platinum haired wizard very tenderly escorted his lovely blonde wife to the stage. Luna was carefully cradling their son.

The young man proudly stood tall as he stated, "We wish to remain married and proudly declare Scorpius Imperious Malfoy!"

Hermione snorted, "Leave it to Malfoy to name his child after an unforgiveable."

Minerva nodded sagely as the couple moved back to their seats.

"Percival and Penelope Weasley!"

The crowd watched as the red haired couple made their way to the stage. Percy still carried himself like he had a stick stuck up his arse, but otherwise looked quite pleased with himself.

In a pompous voice, he stated, "We so declare that..."

He was interrupted by his wife, "We are staying together and want to register our daughter Arabella."

The young man nodded vigorously at his wife.

* * *

><p>More and more couples were called forward. Hermione was surprised by the fact that all of the couples chosen by the sorting hat had elected to stay married.<p>

But many of the hastily married couples did not.

"Cormac and Millicent MacLaggen!"

Hermione's dark eyes widened as she watched the former arrogant young man carefully doting on his wife and newborn daughter.

"We choose to remain married and should like to declare Lillia Marie MacLaggen!"

Hermione found herself clapping wildly at the declaration. She was glad that the couple had found happiness in each other.

"Oliver and Katie Wood!"

There was a hint of amusement washing through the crowd as an obviously very happy Oliver Wood escorted his wife and son to the stage.

"We choose to stay married and declare Preston Snitch Wood!"

Laughter rang out at his joyous words.

* * *

><p>"Minerva and Hermione McGonagall!"<p>

Silence immediately befell the enormous chamber as the Headmistress of Hogwarts escorted her beautiful young wife to the stage.

Kingsley smiled at the witches, "You make a lovely couple you know."

Minerva shot the minister her infamous "fish eye", then turned to her wife, "I love you Hermione. Stay with me always?"

The young witch gazed up into emerald pools of pure love and replied in a loud clear voice, "We choose to stay married and proudly declare John Duncan McGonagall!"

The crowd went wild as Minerva gleefully scooped her wife and son up and spun around in joyful circles all the while kissing Hermione passionately.

It was pandemonium as people got a see a side of Minerva McGonagall never before witnessed.

They got to see a woman in love.

* * *

><p>Behind the podium on another raised area sat the sorting hat. Next to it lay a familiar book.<p>

"Ahem hem... my work here is done."

The brim of the hat turned up in what was clearly a smile as the hat replied, "Til the next time."

The two objects turned their attention back to the couple currently being cheered in the center of the room.

Minerva and Hermione.

* * *

><p>Staring into each others eyes as if nothing or no one else existed. Showing the world what true love looked like. The two witches beamed down at their son.<p>

Seeing in him the promise of a better world.

...but that's another story!

-The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and sweet words of support. I should like to say that after my trip to visit my dear sweet brown eyed Brit, I will begin work on the sequel to "The Ties That Bind". Stay tuned for "Family Ties" coming soon. ;D<strong>


End file.
